Risen demon
by HeavyMetalRose
Summary: Ivory Leis is a sarcastic demon slayer sent to kill Sebastian. Sebastian feels posesive over her and soon finds out she's his mate for eternity! While traveling with Ciel Phantomhive, Ivory finds out who is responsible for her mother's sudden death. She swears to have revenge. Meanwhile in the demon world there is a revolution and Ivory is the key to over throwing king Lucifer. R&R
1. The Company

**Disclaimer I don't own kuroshitsuji I only own ivory. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

I raced to get to the office of my superiors. 'If I'm late again I'll surely have to deal with the consequences.' I thought to myself. Then I laughed 'as if – who are they gonna get to replace me?' I hastily ran past Joshua a messenger for my employers.

"Cutting it close don't you think?" he mused as I was nearly down the hall. I turned to face him and smiled. "But what fun would it be if I was on time every single day?" Josh shook his head "But you're never on time!" He cried with a laugh. I bowed "well I do have a reputation to uphold- now if you'll excuse me." I turned on my heel and opened the heavy metal door in front of me- I entered and got down on one knee- I placed a hand to my heart and bowed my head.

"I'm sorry my lords I am late." I apologized politely. "Enough chit chat- we have a new assignment for you ivory – find the demon Sebastian Michaelis and terminate him. He is an extremely powerful and wild demon- are you sure you're up for the task?"

I grinned tilting my hat to the side. "Of course my lords."

My name is Ivory Leis- I am 5 ft. 9 have sea green eyes, and long auburn hair- I was born may 20th 1867 in London, I grew up with my mother for my father was sent to debtor's prison shortly after I was born. My mother died when I was eleven from a terrible illness. I traveled, grief stricken I wandered aimlessly around London until a woman by the name of cendrillion, she took me in a raised me as her own. She also taught me greatly on how to slay a demon and other self-defense techniques. By the time I was thirteen I mastered ninjitsu- and by the time I was seventeen I had slain my first demon.

This caught the eye of the company – and what company? A secret society that worked with assassins, con artists, thieves, and spies. With their latest addition- me a demon slayer. Over the years I have slain 13,000 demons- with a single fluid motion of my sword "la mort du diable." Bu t me? Who am I?

I am Le diable rose- and I am a powerful and undefeated demon slayer.

~*London*~

Ciel gazed out the window and onto the streets of London- he hated holidays where he would have to visit the city. He sighed and looked down at the letter in his hand with concern. The queen had asked him to come to London as soon as possible. He the queen's guard dog was now sent on another mission to stop whatever posed threat to her. The carriage stopped and Sebastian opened the door to offer a hand to help Ciel out of the carriage.

Ceil hopped down effortlessly. "Ugh – there are too many people in London!" Ciel cried. Sebastian smiled "From the manor to the London townhouse- it is traditional for nobility to migrate to the city for the season."

Ciel sighed and headed upstairs. "The season? Honestly these people have too much free time." Sebastian followed close behind. "Getting away from the estate might provide a change of pace- at least it's time away from those four." Ciel shuddered as an image of his overly clumsy servants flashed through his mind. "We should be able to have some peace and quiet."

They entered the drawing room and found it was completely torn apart. "For goodness sake where do they keep the tea in this place?" ciel and Sebastian froze.

"Madame Red- Lau what are you doing here?" he snapped. Madame Red looked up. "Oh ciel dear you're here early." Lau stood and smiled a mocking smile "And you're coming here could only mean one thing-"

"The queen's guard dog has a new scent to follow."

~*In the City*~

I sighed- I hate wearing dresses. Pants and riding boots are my usual wear- but I'm undercover. I was taught by my sneaky colleges that to kill without getting noticed you have to blend in.

That meant no sneaking around like a creeper. Act normal like you have somewhere to be- which was sort of the truth. I walked as slowly as I could to not suffocate in this corset- but quick enough to not be noticed.

'If my sources are correct then earl phantomhive should be at the jack the ripper scene.' I thought. I hastily- but not too hastily walked towards the scene of the crime. I sighed…of course there would be a crowd but I hadn't counted on this big of one- I couldn't even see the tiny earl.

"Damn" I muttered I gritted my teeth and braved the crowd. "E-excuse me sir- oh I- pardon me- sorry- excuse me –PLEASE MOVE!" I shouted, and a path instantly cleared. I smiled somewhat sheepishly as I headed towards the front. 'So much for blending in.' I thought. As soon as I reached the front I found sir Arthur of Scotland yard yelling at the young earl.

I rolled my eyes- he was so full of it, someone should put that bastard in his place. I grinned 'well now that blending in isn't an option-'

"Excuse me Sir Arthur- but are you sure you have more right than lord phantomhive to work on this case?" I asked politely. "W-what?" he sputtered in shock.

"I said do you really think you have any more right to work on this case than the queen's very own guard dog? Really because that's just silly."

He clenched his fist. "What right? What right do _you_ have? You have no right to humiliate me and question my position!"

"I'm merely doing as you have my dear Arthur- to lord phantomhive that is. And if you dislike it then maybe you should stop questioning the earl's position as well- You will do well to remember this Sir Arthur." I turned to ciel who looked up at me with shock. I smiled.

"A good day to you ciel phantomhive- and good luck." I started to walk away but stopped to look up at the man on his right- Sebastian.

He looked down at me like he knew all about me, like he knew I was a demon slayer. I shook myself mentally 'Impossible! Only the company and cendrillion know that you're a demon slayer!'

I smiled at him politely. "And a good day to you as well- Sebastian Michaelis." I whispered the last part to where only he could hear. He smiled "thank you Le diable rose- I mean Ivory Leis."

The spies would be so ashamed.


	2. Midnight Shootout

**Disclaimer I don't own Kuroshitsuji **

**I only own Ivory Leis- well to anyone who cares- here's chapter 2**

Chapter 2

I paced back and forth in my small hotel room I'd rented for the time being. 'I need to get Sebastian alone- he has no doubt formed a contract with ciel.' I have seen too many demon contracts, to be able to spot one would be effortless- I also knew them inside and out. When a demon felt hunger he would search for a weary human- a human soul is offered in exchange for-let's say revenge… when the task is complete the demon will steal the human contractors soul.

"If I tried to kill him openly Ciel would surely give an order to kill me instead." I muttered. 'Killing a contractor is always difficult. And it's almost impossible to lure them without their human contractors following.' I sighed 'It's probably best to sleep on it- you never know maybe an idea may come in my sleep.'

~* Town House*~

"Sebastian- that girl at the crime scene did you know her?" ciel asked not looking up from a book he was reading. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but wasn't really surprised; of course his master would be interested in her she was for a lack of words- odd. "Girl?" he asked tilting his head "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Ciel scoffed in annoyance. "Don't act stupid- It's obvious you know who she is…so who is she? She can't be noble, for I've never seen her before- and since you obviously do…Tell be Sebastian who is this girl?"

Sebastian smiled politely "Please don't trouble yourself master she is no one- merely a faceless pawn in a corporate game of chess." Ciel looked up with his unpatched sapphire blue eye.

"Pawns are still of importance. They are a way to maneuver and strike your enemy in the shadows, Pawns may be faceless but they are still a valuable asset." Sebastian sighed. "You are very persistent master." Ciel smirked "Of course- otherwise what kind of master would I be?" Sebastian dead-panned and his eye brow twitched but he kept his smiling face. "Of course-my lord."

~* Back at the hotel*~

There was a loud bang outside and terrified screams. I stretched lazily and tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. I pouted "Honestly- right when I was in the middle of a good dream." I sighed. "Do people have any manners?" I got up-got dressed, put on my hat and picked up my sword la mort du diable and went to find out what the racket was all about. I rolled my eyes- it was a robbery. There was a beefy man around forty with a ski mask on. "Oi don't you move! If you do I'll kill everyone in this hotel!" cops shifted uneasily and I smirked behind the man. "Excuse me sir but there are people sleeping so could you please keep your voice down or have such courtesies been lost on you, you poor pathetic blob of a man. "

The man turned in surprise "Who-?" he shook his head "D-don't move I'll shoot!" I shook my head in laughter. "I see then take your best shot sir."

The cops down the hall were looking at me like I was crazy "Stop don't shoot!" right as the words escaped the cop's lips the man pulled the trigger. I grinned mischievously I stared at the bullet intently which seemed to go in slow motion. I unsheathed la mort du diable and deflected the bullet which ricocheted off my sword and into the man's leg. "You- you bitch." He spat out I glided towards the fallen idiot. "Oh- and this insult is coming from the bastard who woke me up- threatened to kill me and shot at me? You are such a worthless piece of shit." The cops swarmed around us.

"You're under arrest in the name of queen victoria!" One man said, putting hand cuffs on him. I yawned 'Well at least I can go back to bed.' I thought but no I felt someone tug on my arm. He looked familiar…Ah yes he is detective abberline- he was at the jack the ripper scene if I can remember.' "Yes?" I asked politely.

Abberline gripped my arm tightly "You were at the crime scene yes? I saw you talking with ciel phantomhive…what do you know about him?" I raised an eyebrow. "You're a detective abberline…whatever information you seek should be within your grasp…or is it you're not as high and mighty as you seem to be?" Abberline's usually optimistic face twisted into a scowl, but soon wiped away from his face, he laughed. "Well that may be true but- files and reports aren't at all relevant when gathering crucial information."

I shuddered- something behind this man's smile was evil…something almost demonic. 'No it couldn't be I would know if he was… He is a human.' I thought firmly 'Just a very suspicious human is all.' I narrowed my eyes but kept a small smile. "Of course…now if you'll excuse me detective," I spun on my heels to head back to my room when;

"It can't be done Ms. Leis- the phantomhive butler is far too strong and cunning for you to take out with your precious toy." I froze. His words chilled me to the bone, how did he know that? Has that bastard Michaelis told him that I was out to slay him? I panicked but didn't let it show. I laughed a little nervously. "Why detective I have no idea of what you're talking about." He stared at me coldly for a while but then smiled. "Oh don't pay me any mind- I was just talking to myself." I nodded politely and entered my room.

Abberline glared coldly at the door Ivory had just entered- as if he could see through the hardwood itself. He knew that she would be trouble- and that there was a possibility that she could kill Sebastian Michaelis…Abberline sighed and put on a creepy smile. 'But I'm in luck- Le diable rose…is none other than the great ravens future lover- she holds the key to a glorious victory.'

To whoever cares Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed Please R&R Reviews are appreciated : )


	3. Costume party

**Disclaimer I do not own kuroshitsuji I just own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion**

**So to anyone who even cares here is chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

~*Town House*~

"Demon slayer eh? So there really is such a thing." Ciel said boringly. Sebastian nodded "But this woman…Ivory Leis she is defiantly the most famous. 'Le diable rose' – the devil rose she is called, for she has slain many demons in one swift and beautiful motion- that is why she was given this name…she is beautiful like a rose-"

"But a killer like a demon- I'm correct am I not?" ciel finished. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and smiled "You're growing smarter every day, master." Ciel scoffed at his comment but decided to ignore it, he just returned to his book.

"Oh Ciel dear!" Madame Red called in a sing songy voice. "I'll be there in a moment." Ciel snapped his book shut and stood. Sebastian smirked "My you look lovely young _mistress_" he teased lightly. Ciel clenched his fists "Shut up!" he ordered.

~* At the Hotel*~

Joshua knocked gingerly on the heavy oak door but there was no answer- he sighed and knocked with a little more force. There was yet again no answer. Josh tightened his jaw and pounded on the door heavily. "Damnit Ivory get the hell up!" slowly the door opened to reveal a dishelved and angry demon slayer. "Ah…What the hell? You know you could have been quieter…people are trying to sleep you know?" Ivory croaked. Josh deadpanned. "Pardon me-"He started sarcastically. "-But I have a message from mistress vandreguard…" Ivory raised an eyebrow. "Madam Vandreguard sent _me_ a message? What for?" Joshua sighed "Well if you'd be quiet and let me finish you'd know wouldn't you!" Ivory sent him a glare which told him to lower his voice. "Anyway…Mistress wishes for you to have this-" he handed her a small cherry wood box from under his trench coat. "She hopes that it will help you on your mission and that if your mission becomes too hard to handle you won't hesitate to ask for help." He added sadly, for he knew all too well that she would never ask anyone for help under any circumstances she always held the world on her shoulders and Josh always admired her for that.

Only one person has ever seen her weak state, and that was Cendrillion- the woman who raised her to be tough and self-dependent. "Thank- you Joshua …But tell Madam Vandreguard that I am honored by her gift and that I and I alone will finish this mission." Ivory said firmly and gripped the box. Josh sighed; he knew he couldn't change her mind- no one could. He smiled softly and ruffled her hair, he always saw her as a sibling because he had none. "All right I shall tell her immediately- Diable rose." With that he turned and left. Ivory held her breath as she lifted the lid on the small box.

~* Viscount Druitt's Mansion*~

"Ciel will be my niece visiting from the country- and Sebastian will be his tutor." Madame Red exclaimed cheerfully. "And just why do I have to be your niece!" Ciel cried. "Because dear I've always wanted a girl!" Ciel got angry… so she wanted a girl eh? Ok fine but that doesn't mean ciel was to be her dress up doll. "You're kidding me!" he snapped. "You don't want them knowing you're a phantomhive do you?" she asked behind her fan. Ciel froze if anyone knew he was a phantomhive then he would never be able to get close to the viscount, everyone would be on edge. "And besides I heard the viscount has an eye for any pretty little thing in a skirt- and you do want to catch his eye don't you?"

"At any cost." Sebastian added "You do remember saying that don't you sir?" Ciel glared evilly at him. A little later Sebastian escorted ciel across the room. "Do you think that demon slayer will make her move here tonight?" Sebastian pushed his useless glasses up the bridge of his nose where they slid back down. "Now that would be foolish considering the queen's guard dog is here." He said a little sarcastically. Ciel snorted "It was a simple question- I don't know the woman like you obviously do- I don't know if she is quick witted or dull, sneaky or clumsy."

Sebastian grinned "Of course my lord." Ciel scanned the ballroom "At least Lizzie isn't here- I wouldn't want her to see me this way." All of a sudden a shrill voice came out of nowhere. "Oh that dress is just beautiful!" Ciel and Sebastian deadpanned and ciel was flinching. "Master- I mean mistress please calm down."

"Oh you in the pink your dress is lovely!" Elizabeth squealed. Sebastian quickly pulled ciel along "Come this way my young mistress." Sebastian hid himself and ciel behind a table and sighed. "This isn't good I never expected to see her here." Ciel gripped the table cloth tightly "If someone was to see the head of my household dressed this way-"

"The phantomhive name would be ruined for generations." Ciel's grip tightened "Let's go join Madame Red."

~*At the Hotel*~

Ivory lifted the lid on the small and delicate box. Upon seeing its contents Ivory let out her breath.

I sighed – A bracelet and bejeweled butter knives? That was supposed to help her on her super dangerous mission with the oh so scary demon? I snorted and fingered the intricate designs on the silver plated bracelet. I tilted my head – there was something carved into the metal. I squinted and tried to make out letters.

"Letice un Alipin?" suddenly a small shield opened from inside the bracelet, it was bronze and had a ruby carved into a rose in the middle. I smiled "Thank you mistress- I will cherish this gift forever."


	4. Caged Robin

**Disclaimer I don't own kuroshitsuji- If I did then you would see a lot more of the undertaker *sigh* but I don't. I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion. Here's chapter 4 : )**

Chapter 4

~*At the Black Market Auction*~

Ciel opened his eyes suddenly. He heard the muffled voice of the viscount Druitt. "And tonight's crown jewel." The dark cloth covering him was lifted. "I'm sure she'd make a lovely decoration- a sweet little pet…you can keep her whole and healthy or sell her for parts if you'd like to. Her eyes are two different colors, but for the discerning collector that will only add to her unique attraction. Shall we start the bidding at 2,000 Ginny's?"

'So' ciel thought 'he removes the prostitutes organs and sells them at his parties?" a woman behind him untied the thin blindfold on his face. "Sebastian-come get me now." He said firmly. All of a sudden the candles t and around the room blew out and the young earl heard shouts and thuds of bodies hitting the floor. "Really master is all you're good for getting captured? How sad." Ciel leaned forward in his cage. "Sebastian!" He growled. 'Really this demon is an arrogant bastard.'

Sebastian bent the bars in the cage and reached a hand out to his master. When ciel took his hand Sebastian carried ciel bridal style. "So shall we go my lady?" he mused, taking off his glasses. They hopped from roof to roof swiftly and almost silently, until they came upon an Inn. Ciel gasped softly it was that woman, Ivory . What was she doing on the roof of an Inn at night?

She sat perched on an unused chimney , gazing out into the stars. She wore brown shorts, riding boots and a white blouse. In her hand she held a small box she fingered the top absent mindedly. "Master do you wish for me to kill this demon slayer and save the trouble later?" Sebastian asked quietly. Ciel gazed at the woman in wonder awhile before he spoke. "No let's wait for a while and let her make her first move- I mean how weak would it make me look to have to attack a woman, and a woman not even prepared for a fight no less."

Sebastian grinned "Of course my lord." Just then Ivory turned, so quick even Sebastian could barely follow. "Well this is a surprise, little lord phantomhive I surely didn't expect to see you here." Ciel shuddered, she reminded him of Lau when she spoke to him like that. He smiled "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly in his girly high-pitched voice.

"Oh please you can drop the act ciel I can tell it's you." Ivory snorted. Ciel flinched a little. "Ciel? Why that's a boy's name isn't it? Why would a lady such as I be called ciel?" Ivory giggled. "Why of course but what lady in her right mind would be caught dead on the roof of a not even 3 star Inn alone with an older man? And your hat…It's covering your left eye correct? Funny Ciel phantomhive wears an eye patch over his left eye too, you wouldn't mind at all if I peeked under it would you? I mean a lady wouldn't have a ghastly scar or a demon contract for example…" she grinned

Ciel gasped – 'How did she?' he smirked 'Of course she is the most renowned demon slayer in the underground.' He fixed his gaze firmly into her sea green eyes that made ciel a little uncomfortable. " So…it's true then, le diable rose is really just a small woman." Ivory Tsk'ed "Well at least I'm not as puny as you." She spat. Ciel clenched his fist and grinned. "Well I've made my decision Sebastian- Kill her now." Ivory smiled "Now , now ciel are you really going to sulk in a corner while your butler does your dirty work?" Sebastian stepped forward, grinning. "Why Ms. Leis are you trying to back out of a fight?" Ivory's eyes narrowed.

"Never" she growled, she unsheathed her sword and held the blade toward Sebastian's chest. "I was just wondering how you could serve such a brat." Sebastian smiled wickedly "While my master holds the contract I am his and his alone." Ivory rolled her eyes "Oh cut the crap- do you realize how many times I've heard this? Just fight me already." Sebastian tilted his head. "Why of course."


	5. Rooftop Rumble

**Disclaimer I don't own kuroshitsuji if I did Sebby- Chan would have a kitty : ) I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

_"While my master holds the contract I am his and his alone." Ivory rolled her eyes "Oh cut the crap- do you realize how many times I've heard this? Just fight me already." Sebastian tilted his head. "Why of course."_

Ivory aimed her sword at Sebastian's nonexistent heart. "So no weapon? Well it's apparent who the victor will be." She sneered. Sebastian grinned darkly and revealed a butter knife in each knuckle. "And how foolish would that be? I am up against le diable rose, you've slain many a demon." Ivory grinned as well "Well what use is a creature as wretched as a demon?" she asked innocently with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Ms. Leis- you were so eager to get this fight going have you forgotten? I'm hurt, truly." Sebastian placed a hand on his chest and plastered a fake look of hurt on his face. Ivory's grin shrank into a dark grin. "Fine but I don't this fight is entirely fair considering you're wielding butter knives- but no matter." She kept her head low and lunged toward Sebastian who dodged out of the way but not enough so Ivory couldn't make a tear in his coattails.

Sebastian pouted and looked up at Ivory who swept her leg around to knock Sebastian off balance. Sebastian stumbled and Ciel gasped. 'What the hell is he thinking? He's not even trying, does he still think he can win? Cocky bastard.' Ciel grumbled mentally. Ivory raised an eyebrow "Not going to take me seriously eh? Well you're only making my job easier." She shrugged and made a lunge for him again. Sebastian grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the unused chimney . "Making your job easier would only make mine harder." He mused. Ivory's eyes narrowed and she kneed him in the ribs. Sebastian let go of her wrist log enough for her to slip out from under his arms.

Ivory reached for her own box of bejeweled butter knives , the onyx on the handle gleamed in the moonlight. She aimed at Sebastian's chest and to Ciel's surprise it actually hit. Ivory giggled like a spoiled child on Christmas morning. "Now All I have to do is wait for a reaper to come and I can get back to work! This assignment was so bothersome." Sebastian chuckled, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. "I'm afraid our fight isn't over yet." He appeared behind her suddenly which made her jump, He reached out and clutched her throat. Sebastian raised her slightly, her feet dangled above the roof.

Ciel looked up at her with horror and awe. Ivory was so strong, she showed no signs of pain whatsoever. Instead she powerfully kicked her captor. Sebastian let her go only to launch a volley of butter knives in her direction. Yet again Ivory was pinned against the unused chimney. She struggled until she tore a seam in her blouse. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "This was my favorite shirt!" she cried pulling a butter knife with her teeth. It came loose and she pulled the rest loose as well. She fumbled around for her sword and found it lying at her feet. She sighed.

Ivory picked up her blade and gripped the hilt tightly, her aura was so dark and ominous it made Ciel shudder slightly. "You. Will. Pay." she growled and swung her blade around in one swift motion. Sebastian laughed as he stepped on the butt of the sword (HeHe) Digging it in between the black roof shingles. "Really all this for a plain blouse?" Ivory shivered in anger "I know you demons know nothing of loyalty and love but this is not just a shirt!" She pulled a knife from her boot and chucked it at his head but she was so angry her accuracy was off and it completely missed.

Down below there was a pained yelp and a thud. Ivory gasped and looked over the edge of the roof. "S-sorry!" she cried. Sebastian and Ciel sweat dropped. Ivory turned back to Sebastian who raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to stop here Ms. Leis?" he asked politely, tilting his head to the side. "Never!" she pulled the sword effortlessly from its place on the roof, ready to attack when a flying china plate knocked the sword from her hand again Ivory huffed and the three turned to look in the direction where the plate came from. A small grin spread across Ivory's face. "Cendrillion…" she whispered.

The small red headed woman placed her hands on her hips and looked Ivory in the eye. "Now, are you going to stand there and gawk or are you going to help me in? Didn't I teach you better?" Ivory turned to the two behind her. "Sorry but I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our fight- adieu." She saluted and grabbed her sword as she jumped off the roof. Ciel gasped as she landed silently on the cobblestone road and turned to help the old woman.

Sebastian picked up ciel bridal style yet again. "Shall we go master?" Ciel nodded "Yet it is rather cold- we can go have some tea." Sebastian smiled "Yes my lord" he said coolly and he carried his master off into the night.

~*in the hotel*~

"Cendrillion- what are you doing here? No that it isn't a pleasant surprise but London? You hate London." Cendrillion sighed and looked up at Ivory seriously. "I've heard you've been assigned to kill Sebastian Michaelis- is this true?" she asked in her thick French accent. Ivory gripped the edge of the bed until her knuckles turned white. "Oui, that is true I received the assignment last week." Cendrillion raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair. "And it has been troubling you no?" Ivory paused to look over her mentor who seemed to have read her mind. She simply nodded.

Cendrillion studied her student- a student she loved as if she were her own daughter. The student she raised for ten years. Ten years and this student never needed nor wanted any help. This mission must be even more troublesome than she thought. "And what about is troubles you may I ask?" Ivory bit her lip "Well Cendrillion it's just…This demon has a human contractor…" Cendrillion crossed her legs. "So?"

"The contractor is the earl Phantomhive…Sebastian literally follows his master like a shadow –it's impossible to separate them! How am I going to slay a demon whose master hangs around him like an arm?" Cendrillion grinned "So that means…you need help?" she asked innocently. She saw Ivory visibly flinch, and hesitated before bowing her head and nodding. Cendrillion chuckled and got up to sit next to her cherished student.

"Ivory- the task is simple just gain the trust of the earl Phantomhive , Work for him, know him inside and out. Then rest assured an opportunity will open up." Ivory's eyes lit up and she pumped her fist up in the air "Of course this shouldn't be hard I mean he's just a little kid after all!" Cendrillion giggled "There's my Ivory- Now sleep everything will work out I promise." Ivory gave a firm nod and closed her determined eyes.

Cendrillion sighed "If only it will." She lowered her head and walked out into the hallway "You can come out now." Abberline stepped out of the shadows "You did well Cendrillion- this will only bring them closer." Cendrillion placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just promise me she'll be all right!" she cried. Abberline bowed "I swear it." He never revealed his crossed fingers behind his back.

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Whew so that was a long chapter but yeah you guys finally got to meet Cendrillion! Yay I was gonna make her a mixture of my mom and my French teacher…which is kind of what I got but whatever . Thanks to all my readers xP and I'll write more when I have the chance! *rides off on my unipegasaur." **


	6. The Undertaker knows

**Disclaimer I do not own kuroshitsuji. I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion**

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while I've been busy**

**Ivory: Tsk, tsk, tsk don't you know good girls don't lie?**

**Me: *Sighs* Ok fine I haven't been busy **

**Ivory: Just lazy right?**

**Me: Hey!...Yeah I know *scratches head* Sorry 'bout that ... Anywhoodle On with the story!**

Chapter 6

Ivory's eyelids fluttered open, she stretched and her eyes wandered around the room. Ivory sighed of course Cendrillion would be gone, why _would_ she stay? She had more important things to attend to, so she would be too busy to stay. Lately Cendrillion has visited her less and less; and when she did their time together got shorter and shorter.

'Have I…Become a burden?' she asked herself. Ivory pushed the thought away and got out of bed. 'I will kill the butler of the earl phantomhive…If I kill a "Powerful" demon like him Cendrillion will be proud of me again!' Ivory entered the bathroom and scowled at her reflection before splashing water on her face and walking out. In the main room she reached out for the telephone and dialed a number she knew very well.

"Hello?" the person on the other line answered. "Hello its Ivory. I'm in need of a disguise." She said. There was a short pause and the person replied; "What'd you have in mind?" Ivory smiled

~* Townhouse*~

"Young master- it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian said, lightly drawing the dark curtains back from the windows. As soon as he did the light blinded him, causing him to stumble. Sebastian blinked in surprise and shook his head.

"I have prepared your tea for this morning master." he said handing the young earl a tea cup with hot tea. Last night Sebastian could only think of their fight, his and Ivory's. Who did she think she was? Egging on but stopping to help to help some old woman, the nerve of that human. Yet after his midnight mental rant his mind went back to Ivory, and how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He thought of how her hair shimmered like liquid gold. Wait…Did he really just think that? He shook his head. Demons shouldn't react this way – what was going on? Then Sebastian cursed under his breath, causing Ciel to raise a brow. Sebastian smiled his regular closed eyed smile, making Ciel grunt in annoyance and look the other way.

Sebastian went back to his thoughts. How could he feel this way? He is a demon; demons do not find beauty in humans. Humans are just food. Then Sebastian mentally slapped himself.

'It's this stupid human body!' his inner self grumbled. 'Being in this human form makes me weak-stupid humans and their worthless affection. I shall be glad to be in my true form once more.' Ciel turned back to Sebastian and handed him a list. "I need you to get everything on this list for tonight. We'll put an end to this troublesome case." He said boringly. Sebastian placed a hand over his nonexistent heart and smiled. "Yes my lord." Came his usual reply.

~* Ivory's base*~

Ivory sighed as people around her fumbled. "Ms. Leis which contacts would you like?" one woman asked, holding up an array of colored contacts. "Ms. Leis- we just got a new supply of dye combs." A man interrupted. "Ms. Leis would you like a black dress or a red one?" another voice piped up. Ivory rubbed her temples in irritation. 'Do these people every shut up?' She grumbled inwardly. "Uh...Guys?" she raised her voice to grab everyone's attention. "P-Please settle down…" No one even looked her way; they were all busy doing their own thing.

A tick mark formed on her forehead. "QUIET DOWN YOU TWITS!" she shouted and everyone stopped to look at her. Ivory cleared her throat. "Please, I just need a simple disguise – so if everyone will please settle down and speak one at a time." Everyone nodded and Ivory sighed "Thank you."

She walked up to a woman holding contacts "Now- do you have anything unnoticeable? Something polar opposite to my original eye color but not too flashy?" The woman looked down and plucked out a pair of grey contacts from the rainbow of other colors. Ivory took them gently form the woman, and nodded her thanks. Ivory moved over to the man standing next to her "You- I believe you said you had reaper dye combs?" he nodded and held them up for Ivory to see. "Let's see…do you have any black combs?" He grinned hand pulled one out from under the rest. Black bye combs were rare, usually reapers don't care much for darker hair, and they relatively like lighter hair, so again black was rare among reaper dye combs. Ivory grinned from ear to ear and took the comb as she thanked the man over and over. Ivory had always wanted black hair, so why not? She moved to the last person who held a dress in each hand. In the right they held a black lace dress; in the left they held a red dress with a white trim.

Ivory snatched the black dress and shooed everyone out of the room. When she was done Ivory looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked foreign; she now had grey irises and raven hair strewn all over her black clothed shoulders. She now looked like a younger, girl version of her friend the Undertaker. She leaned into the mirror and giggled like a maniac then abruptly stopped and turned her head from side to side. A slow smirk spread across her delicate features, she liked her new look.

~*Townhouse*~

"Sebastian, did you get what I asked you to?" Sebastian smiled "Of course I did my lord." He held out a folded pile of clothes, a clinical eye patch and a newsboy cap on top. Ciel grinned and looked up at his butler "Now- let's put an end to this Jack the ripper." With that Sebastian nodded "yes my young master."

I imagine that if we wait on him he'll have to show up sooner or later." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian tilted his head to the side "So you're going to wait until jack the ripper commits another crime?" he asked. Ciel shot him a glare. "No, I will make sure that jack the ripper is eradicated."

"Then you know where he will strike next then master?" Ciel snorted "Of course, there is a detail that I have failed to recognize." Sebastian raised a brow "And what is that master?"

~*Undertakers parlor*~

Ivory lightly tapped on the dark window pane, and the door slowly opened with a creak. "Undertaker?" she called, there was no answer and she sighed "C'mon old man I know you're here." There was a moan of a coffin lid being opened. "Old man? That's not very polite." the undertaker giggled crazily. Ivory grinned "hello Undertaker- I see retirement has been treating you well." She poked the grey haired reaper's arm with her own black fingernail. Undertaker laughed like a madman "Why yes- I get so busy nowadays what with jack the ripper still on the loose." He reached behind his counter to grab a jar which contained dog biscuits. The Undertaker held the jar out to Ivory with a smile. Ivory shrugged and took a few putting them in her pocket. "Hey Undertaker? How did you know it was me? I do look_ different_ don't I?" Ivory turned swiftly to the metal table behind her and picked up a shiny medical trey and looked at her reflection.

Sure enough Ivory still looked like the Undertaker's younger sister. "Ah yes I see you changed your appearance yet again le diable rose. But you know an old reaper like me can see right through you façade." He laced his fingers together and leaned forward on his counter grinning. Ivory scrunched up her nose and nodded. "Of course." She sat on a closed coffin "Say Undertaker?" one of his greenish yellow eyes peeked out from under his curtain of grey hair. "Yes?"

Ivory reached in his pocket and pulled out a dog biscuit which she popped in her mouth. "You haven't had any recent customers from 'Jack the ripper' have you?" she used air quotes around Jack the ripper. The Undertaker tilted his head as if deep in thought. Ivory sighed, for she had seen this look before. When the undertaker wasn't really paying attention but could still hear you he would give you that thoughtful look.

Ivory snapped her fingers "Undertaker! Undertaker listen to me!" the grey headed reaper shook his head "Ah- no, not recently but I have a feeling that Jack the ripper will strike again." Ivory jumped. She knew the old man was borderline crazy but when he said something was going to happen then his word was not something to be taken lightly. "W-what? When?" Ivory asked almost choking on her biscuit. The Undertaker grinned.

"Tonight."


	7. Putting up an act

**Disclaimer I do not own kuroshitsuji I only own Ivory, Josh, and Cendrillion.**

Chapter 7

Ivory cursed mentally as she walked cautiously down the cobblestone street. She couldn't believe she didn't think of talking to the undertaker earlier. Did she really think she would just know the location of the next crime? How foolish of her.

"Tonight he says! Tonight! That barely leaves three hours for me to get ready and set a trap for the phantomhive kid." She grumbled to herself; "And that infuriating demon." She sighed. "Gaining his trust will be a challenge. Oh well, at least I got the information from the undertaker on when the next murder will arise, and the location should be easy enough to find considering…" she looked down at a map of London in her hand, red dots marked the location of each crime scene.

"The little lord phantomhive will most certainly be there tonight- there's no doubt about that." She said solemnly as she opened the front door to the inn and walked straight to her room. As soon as she entered her eyes fell on her plain white peasant blouse and she frowned, she eyed the ripped seam and her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry mom, that damned demon will pay for what he did." She held the shirt that was her mother's favorite, the only thing that was left from her. And that harmless tear turned into a gaping hole over night from Ivory's tossing and turning. "I know to everyone else it wouldn't matter as much- but when that bastard you called husband went to debtors prison you could have dumped me in a run-down orphanage and lead your own life...but you didn't and for that I will be forever grateful."

Ivory smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek." I love you mom."

~*Alleyway*~

Ciel leaned against the cold brick wall of an old warehouse and sighed. Ciel would never admit it but, he preferred wearing low- class clothes rather than his top- dollar trousers and expensive shirts. His newsboy attire was soft and loose they also helped him blend in. "He'll show up if we stake out this place right?" Ciel asked, tilting his head slightly to look at Sebastian. "Yes…" Sebastian replied blankly. "There is something else the murdered prostitutes had in common." He said looking around. "Beautiful, glossy black hair." Sebastian murmured as he watched a black cat stretch lazily across the cobblestone. "But why would he still have to kill them?"

"-So very lovable it could almost be a sin…" Sebastian said, not really listening to his master. "And I…" Ciel started, only to be interrupted by; "So soft...so soft" Ciel grumbled in annoyance "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" he growled. Sebastian looked up and pouted; "I'm sorry master but she's so beautiful- and soft."

A scream rang out through the night and the two turned their heads towards the sound. "How could someone have gotten past us?" Ciel whispered loudly. "Let's go." Sebastian said firmly.

~* Ivory *~

Ivory watched from the alleyway from the diagonal side of the street where Ciel and Sebastian were waiting for jack the ripper to make his move. Ivory yawned 'How long do they think they can wait here? It's freezing and I'm tired.' Ivory was known to whine when she was sleepy. All of a sudden Ivory looked down and saw a black kitten roaming the alley. Ivory smiled as she reached down to pet it, the cat hissed in retaliation and ran away. Ivory pouted and grumbled to herself 'fine just run away! You weren't that cute anyway!' she shouted mentally. A few minutes of inwardly cursing the cat there was a loud, shrill scream and Ivory walked hurriedly across the street.

'Well- looks like now is a good time as any to gain the earl's trust by helping him with this case.' She thought.

~*Back to Ciel*~

Ciel doubled over and retched, and the fresh rain water washed away the contents of his stomach. Sebastian grinned as he looked towards the dark room. "Well, you've made quite a bloody mess in there- Jack the ripper." As the man stepped forward and the light of the moon shone on his face he now saw the face of the burnette butler- Grell Sutcliffe. "No- y-you're wrong! I heard the screams and rushed to help- but she was already…"

"You can drop the innocent act Grell- its over. Your act had almost everybody completely fooled." Grell looked up "You-you really think so?" He chuckled "How kind-that's great to hear, after all I am an actress, and quite a good one at that. Of course_ you're_ not really Sebastian either are you?" Sebastian smiled "Sebastian is the name my master gave me- so that _is_ who I am…for now." Grell grinned himself. "Ah you're playing the faithful dog- well you're handsome enough to get away with it. Anyway here we are Sebastian-no I'll call you bassy, let me introduce myself the Burnette butler Grell Sutcliffe- so? Whaddya say let's get along." He said blowing a kiss. Sebastian shuddered.

"Ah it's so nice to talk to you in my true form. I admit I was surprised when I first met you, I've never seen a demon playing a butler." Sebastian tilted his head slightly "And I could say the same about you- I never thought I'd find one of your kind playing a butler either. You're supposed to be an intermediary between man and god- a grim reaper…why would a divine being like you pretend to be a servant?" Grell's grin widened "Why indeed, for now let's just say it was out of love for a certain woman." Sebastian raised an eyebrow "And that woman would be…?"

~*Back to Ivory*~

Ivory quietly peeked around the corner and gasped softly. 'Wha-what the hell is a grim reaper doing here? Could he be…No he couldn't, a grim reaper would not be so upfront about his kill…still something about this particular flamboyant reaper doesn't seem right.' Ivory scoffed inwardly 'He must be a younger demon- practically a teenager.' Then a woman clad in red stepped out, she looked like a female version of the reaper. Ivory thought back to the fat information file on the earl phantomhive. 'That woman…is his aunt what is she-?' Suddenly she pulled out a knife and the reaper revved up his obviously modified reaper scythe. Ivory's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. 'Wha-what the hell?'

The reaper swung his scythe around, towards the earl. It was close to hitting him when Sebastian shielded his master, clapping the scythe in his hands. The reaper backed up and so did Sebastian. Ivory held the corner of the wall she was partially hiding behind and looked up in awe 'That was kind of…cool.' She thought. Just then the red reaper went on about his "oh so special scythe." When Ciel slowly took off his clinical eye patch and gave the order to kill.

Sebastian Grinned wickedly and replied; "Yes, my lord." He tightened his black glove with his teeth as his eyes glowed demonically. Ivory's eyes narrowed 'That damn demon is way too confident for his own good, I should punch that grin right off his handsome face…wait what?' she shook her head 'He's a demon- he is a horrid, evil creature and you will not label him as handsome….' She told herself, as an image of his face lit by the pale moonlight. 'Gah- Pay attention!'

Ciel's aunt reached in her jacket sleeve and pulled out a knife, lunging towards the earl. 'Now's my chance!' Ivory thought, rushing towards Ciel and kicking the knife from her hand. "Whoa! Careful there miss- That could've been downright messy!" came Ivory's new shrill and low-class accent. Both she and Ciel looked up in shock. "Wha-who are you?" Ciel whispered. "Who? Me? I'm just a regular ol' seamstress…well a seamstress who really knows how to kick some ass if I do say so myself." She giggled and in a flash Sebastian was behind her, reaching out to snap the trespassers neck. "Sebastian stop!" Ivory pretended to be surprised and turned around to look up at the black clad butler. As soon as she did, heat flared up in her cheeks and she turned back to the earl.

Ciel's aunt was on the ground with her head in her hands, crying. "I can't-I can't kill him, I can't kill their beloved son…" She whispered through sobs. The Grim reaper tilted his head "Really you're getting soft hearted on me all of a sudden-after all those deaths?" Ivory's eyes widened and she looked at the two "Y-you're Jack the ripper? Oh a hell of a story this is!" she said, shocked at first but never breaking character. Sebastian was the only one who payed her any mind, he looked at her with furrowed brows as if remembering she was even there. The aunt stood up and looked at the reaper; "But-this dear boy… This child is my…" The reaper didn't even let her finish her last sentence before he plunged her into the world of death. Ivory stumbled in horror, she had been around plenty of death sure but the death of a living breathing human was always hard to watch. It only made matters worse that he kind of looked like her mother.

A tear rolled down her cheek "M-mom…" she whispered. Ivory lowered her head, letting her bangs fall in her face. She clenched her fist and looked back up at the Red clad reaper "Killing a person who trusted you- It's despicable!" She lunged for the reaper and punched him square in the nose, instantly making him bleed. "What the hell! You bitch!" he cried, swinging his scythe towards her, Ivory was ready to dodge but the blow never even came. Ivory looked up with wide eyes at Sebastian who held the blade with his hands. "I'm sorry, normally I wouldn't care if this human lived or died but she has piqued my master's interest and therefore I cannot allow you to kill her." Ciel stood slightly behind Ivory and looked at the reaper with disgust before he gave his order. "Sebastian, Put an end to him!"

"Yes, my lord."


	8. Bloody moon

**Disclaimer I do not own Kuroshitsuji I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion. Whoa it's been awhile since I updated, so to recap- Ivory disguised herself as a seamstress so Ciel and Sebastian wouldn't recognize her. Now Ciel has taken an interest in her and yeah…Now I'll start from there. On with the story!**

Chapter 8

Sebastian dodged the scythe narrowly as Grell swung it wildly. "You really care for that brat don't you I must say I'm jealous. You'll even protect that bitch on his behalf won't you?" Ivory blanched "'Ey who are you callin' a bitch you transvestite!" She cried. Both men ignored her. Ivory's eye twitched and turned back to Ciel who was now leaning over his deceased aunt. Ivory reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder but quickly retreated. "I'm sorry for ya sir…I understand how incredibly hard it is to loose someone dear to you…" Ciel tilted his head slightly to look at me. "How could anyone understand when everything has been taken away, with no hope of redemption?" Ivory sighed, and ended the conversation.

'I guess he's right…At least I have Cendrillion, he has absolutely no one…' She looked up at the fight between the demon and reaper. "Oh it's too much bassy- I'd bear your children if only you'd let me…" Ivory's eyes bulged and she froze. 'What-but he's a man…' she thought trying to stifle her laughter. "I've never inquired but…what's your name?" Ivory looked back to the young earl. "Who? Me? Why I'm Alice, Alice Styx." Ciel 'Hmf'ed' "Ciel Phantomhive…I-I want to thank you…for saving me." He said the last bit a little rushed. Ivory suppressed a giggle when she saw his little flushed face. "Your quite welcome Ciel." She said gleefully as she patted his navy blue head. "I said no face!" The flamboyant reaper yelped pathetically.

Ivory grabbed Ciel when she saw Grell fall from the roof. She pulled him back underneath the overhang. "LOOK OUT!" she cried as she did so. "Damnit what were you trying to do you idiot!" she scolded Sebastian. He ignored her and smiled at Ciel. "I'm sorry my lord I seem to have misjudged the distance." Ivory scoffed "Ya think?" Ciel looked at his butler. "You look pretty awful." Sebastian tilted his head. "He did cause me a bit of trouble actually." Grell groaned in pain and Sebastian smiled. "I guess someone can't kill a reaper with bear fists alone, that being the case I shall kill you with this precious toy of yours."

Ivory giggled "Oh yes! Please do that flamboyant man is starting to give me a head ache- Oh on second thought let me help you!" Ivory twirled towards the two and held on to the scythe. "What a generous offer Miss…" Ivory cut in "Alice, Alice Styx." Sebastian twitched in annoyance "Miss Alice but I have everything under control." Ivory giggled "Right, I'm sure you had everything under control when you were getting your ass kicked too." Sebastian sighed "Fine, Master- he's revolting but still a divine being. Are you sure you can handle the consequences of killing him?" Ciel narrowed his eyes "Sebastian do you need me to repeat my order?"

Sebastian chuckled and he and Ivory said in unison; "No my lord." Just as they were about to lob off his head a long metal handle stopped the blade. Ivory pouted "What rotten luck." Sebastian slightly nodded equally disappointed but did not let it show. Everyone looked up at the sharply dressed man with slicked back chocolate hair and glasses framing his eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself I am William T. Spears and executive at the Grim reaper staffing association- I've come to retrieve that reaper there." Grell looked up in relief "William, oh William did you come to save me?" William jumped down from the roof and landed on the reaper's head, slamming it into the cobblestone. Ivory laughed "Well at least it wasn't a total loss."

William "I'm sorry for all the trouble this wretch has caused you, please accept my card." Will bowed and held a card on between the blades of his scythe. Sebastian took it with an annoyed look on his face. "Honestly I never thought I'd see the day where I would have to bow my head to demon scum like you." 'Demon scum is right.' Ivory thought. "Well maybe you should keep a better eye on you minions so they don't trouble us, humans are so easily tempted, and they will do anything when in the grip of utter despair. They will hold onto any thread that promises to save them from unhappiness, no matter the consequences. " Ivory glared at the demon. 'Anything as in let's say form a contract with a demon perhaps?' Will stood.

"Well that's a charming bit of hypocrisy, you demons seem to capitalize on that quality more often than we do." Sebastian smiled. "That I cannot deny." Ivory spoke. "You mean this has happened before?" Will looked at her cryptically. "My, you seem to be taking in this conversation quite well. Any other human would be in shock in the presence of a Grim reaper and a demon." Ivory put on an innocent face. " I know it may not seem like it but being a seamstress…you see quite a few unusual things now and again." Will nodded slightly. "Mm yes of course." He grabbed Grell by his hair and started to drag him off. "Honestly, we're already shorthanded and now her you've gone and landed me with more overtime, the board will not be pleased." Sebastian suddenly threw the scythe, almost flinging Ivory along with it.

Ivory Pouted "Aw I wanted that!" She cried as she watched will catch the blade in between two fingers. Sebastian gave an innocent closed-eyed smile "I'll assume you'll want that yes?" Will looked at him with the corner of his eye. "Yes thank you." He said as the scythe fell on Grell's stomach. "Well that was fun…" Ivory said as she watched Sebastian put a hand to his master's cheek. "You're chilled to the bone master, let's get back to the manner and have a warm cup of tea." Ciel nodded "Yes a cup of tea does sound nice." He tried to stand but stumbled. Sebastian and Ivory both reached out and caught him. Ivory looked at Sebastian and blushed but quickly shook her head. "Master!" Ciel pushed him away, Ivory backed away. "Don't! I can stand on my own!" He looked down at his aunt's corpse and up at Ivory. "Alice- I want you to work for me at my manor." Ivory gave a small smile.

'What a perfect opportunity to gain the earl's trust.' She thought. "Why yes, my lord." She said placing a hand over her heart and bowing. She winked at Sebastian as he rolled his eyes. "Master, we should take our leave." He picked Ciel up bridal style and he jumped to the roof. "Come Alice, we wouldn't want you to be left behind." Ivory's eyebrow twitched "I'm sure…cocky bastard" she muttered the last part and Sebastian chuckled "What was that?" Ivory smiled "Oh, nothing." She said sickly sweet as she climbed up the side of the building, grumbling under her breath. 'This is going to be a long and interesting mission…' she thought.


	9. Grieving

**Disclaimer I do not own Kuroshitsuji I only own Ivory, Josh, and Cendrillion**

Chapter 9

Ivory sighed rather loudly. She had been waiting outside Ciel's room for quite some time now waiting for him to get ready for him aunts funeral. 'He acts like a girl, I mean even I don't take this long to get dressed- and I don't have someone to dress me.' Ivory turned to the door. "My lord forgive me- but we're going to be late." there was some shuffling and the door opened, making Ivory fall on her butt. "What are you doing sitting on the floor?" Ciel asked with a raised brow. Ivory's eye twitched "Nothin' my lord I just came to tell you that the carriage is ready." Ivory looked at the red ruffled dress in his arms.

"If ya don't mind me asking what is that dress for my lord?" Ciel looked up at her with sort of glazed over eyes. "Because red is the color of passion…The color of spider lilies." Ivory gave him a strange look before giving a sad smile "It's for your aunt yes? My lord I didn't know you were so sweet." She ruffled his hair and he looked up with flushed cheeks. "Don't touch me." He yelped pushing her hand away. Just then Sebastian butted in "My Lord I think it's about time we leave." Ciel nodded "Yes…Alice aren't you coming?" Ivory smiled "Of course my lord!"

~*At the church*~

Ivory kicked her legs back and forth tirelessly as she sat on the steps of the church. "My lord who did you say was bringing those rose petals again?" Ciel tapped his foot lightly against the stone steps. "An acquaintance of mine. He helped on the Jack the ripper case as well." 'Oh really- how interesting, I guess the little earl has quite a few pawns under his rule.' Just then a glass case full of rose petals came into view. Being hauled by… 'UNDERTAKER?' "Well little phantomhive, I got your lovely little flowers. I do expect full payment Ehehehe From you and that 'ilarious butler of yours." He giggled and looked at Ivory with a smug grin. "Oh well, well my lord you never told me you 'ired a new servant. I'm hurt, I thought you and I were such good friends little earl." He poked Ciel's cheek.

Ciel moved away "What does it matter to you?" He scoffed. Sebastian stood behind his master. "Master, the ceremony has already begun…" Ciel nodded and turned to go inside. Ivory looked at the undertaker. "So…you're one of the lord Phantomhive's pawns too eh?" The Undertaker giggled "Pawn? Oh no. the little earl may think he's in control of this game, but soon his game will end." Ivory looked over at where Ciel was just standing. "Are you sure? Then he's wasting his life thinking about revenge huh?" she turned back to the Undertaker.

He chuckled "You know I've seen quite a few troubled souls in my time, but the little earl is by far the most intriguing, to be honest I'm not quite sure about what's the best way for humans to spend their very brief lives…But I have seen many cases like this, and eventually the human let's go of their hatred and moves on but….Ehehehe I did say the lord Phantomhive was intriguing." Ivory nodded "So you don't think he'll let go?" He shrugged and opened the glass case of rose petals and watched them as they flew inside the opened doors of the church. "It's very possible he won't, but then again he is very unpredictable you know…" Ivory pouted "You know, I really want to kill that butler...its a shame that such a young boy's life will end in such a way-Having his very soul devoured by a ruthless demon..."

Ivory looked over at Sebastian who had been watching his master in the church. 'Sebastian seems very interested with Ciel…that's probably one of the reasons he formed a contract with him.' She turned away from the black clad butler and watched as Ciel kissed his aunt's cold dead cheek.

'_London Bridge is falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady,_

_London Bridge is falling down, falling down,_

_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady '_

Ivory looked around for the owner of that eerie voice but found nothing. Was she the only one who could hear it? She looked over at the Undertaker who seemed unfazed. "Do you hear that?" the Undertaker chuckled "Hear what?" Ivory shook her head "Never mind…" The undertaker poked her cheek. "You know if you talk about imaginary noises people will think you're mad!" Ivory snorted "You're one to talk Undertaker…" Undertaker only giggled and closed the glass case as the ceremony ended. "Well…this should be fun- you and I should be working on more cases together now that you work for the earl."Ivory stuck her tounge out "I thought you said that Ciel wasn't in charge of this game, if that is so I don't work for him and neither do you." Undertaker laughed "Guess so, but that doesn't mean we won't be working together le diable rose-I look forward to our next case." He held the handle to the glass case and wheeled it off.

'Hmmph…he didn't even say goodbye.' Ivory mentally pouted. "Miss Alice…Are you going to stand there with a mindless expression or are you going to come along?" Sebastian asked. Ivory gave him an annoyed look and quickly brushed past him. "You know you should really do something about that stick up your ass. If left untreated that could prove fatal…" Sebastian gave a grin "Oh really and I suppose you would know all about that." Ivory ignored his snide remark and watched Ciel who looked down at a gravestone. "Mary-Jane Kelly…" Ivory read aloud. "Apparently she was an immigrant with no family to claim her body…"

"So little lord Phantomhive had me erect a tombstone just for her." Ivory Jumped "Eh! What the hell! Where'd you come from? You almost gave he a heart attack ya know- 'Ey are you even listening!" the Undertaker only giggled and repeatedly poked Ciel with a long black fingernail. "What a noble act little earl." Ciel shook his head lightly. "What I did wasn't noble, I could have saved her if I had put her own life above mine- but instead I had to catch them, that was my first priority. I knew she couldn't be saved and I let her die…Along with my aunt." Ivory bowed her head ' I can't believe this kid, he practically puts the weight of the world on his shoulders- he blames himself for everything…' she thought solemnly. The Undertaker leaned over Ciel "Do you regret what you did my lord?" Ciel didn't flinch "No I have done what her majesty has asked of me- so there's nothing more to say."

Undertaker crossed his arms "Victoria eh? I don't very much like her; she just sits back while you do all the dirty work." Ciel put his knuckle to his lips "That is what my family is meant to do- it has been passed down for generations, along with this ring." The Undertaker grinned "That ring reminds me of a collar a human puts on a dog. You are forever tied to the queen by the leash of duty." Ciel pushed him away "I was the one who chose this life!" Undertaker grabbed the earl by his tie and said eerily; "Careful my lord, that collar may choke you yet." Ivory shuddered at the hidden meaning in his words. "Come by my shop any time- you and that 'ilarious butler of yours are always welcome, not to mention that new servant you've acquired." He giggled and Ivory waved madly.

"My what an interesting pawn you have under your command my lord, not that I wouldn't expect that from you my lord." Ivory smiled, her smile quickly faded when she saw Ciel place the bouquet of flowers he had been holding on the gravestone in front of him. Ivory watched as Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulders. Ivory quickly followed his actions; she wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't do anything. "It was noble of you my lord." Ivory nodded "Very noble indeed." Ciel's brows furrowed "Don't make me repeat myself what I did was not noble." Sebastian raised an eyebrow and grinned smugly "If you think so…then maybe perhaps it was weakness?" Ivory narrowed her eyes "Weakness…why you cocky bast…"

"What!" Ciel sputtered. "Why didn't you kill her? Your own flesh and blood was trying to kill you it seemed like she was going to take your life and still you didn't draw your gun…Why master? Where you afraid of killing madam red with your own hands? Would it have been easier if she were a stranger and not someone of your own flesh and blood?" Ivory glared at Sebastian. "Why do you ask such pointless questions- It's over with now didn't you hear? Or didn't it get through that thick skull of yours?" Sebastian gave Ivory a sour look and turned back to Ciel. "I held back because it was your job…" Sebastian's eyes widened.

"You are to protect me even at the cost of your own life that's why I didn't draw my gun. Our contract says that you'll serve me with your life until I achieve my goal- and until then I'm not worried for my safety." Ivory looked sadly at Ciel. "I imagine you demons know nothing of loyalty or principal but you do know about contracts. And because of the deal we have made you will protect me- am I wrong?" Sebastian tilted his head "Of course not but you stopped me from killing her as well." Ivory shuddered when she thought about Sebastian almost ender her life as well. "When she moved to kill there was hesitation in her eyes I didn't think she would do it, not to me, her kin…her sisters son." He closed his eyes "One wrong move can cost you your life just like chess…she hesitated and lost sight of her next move and that's all there is to it."

Ciel turned and walked past Sebastian and Ivory "That's why I don't hesitate." He said. Ivory looked at him with slight amusement. 'Undertaker was right, out of all the contractors I've seen; the earl is by far the most interesting.' Sebastian seemed to think so as well. "Now that's what I expect to hear. Always skillfully manipulate your chess pieces, Use me, and madam red whatever pieces within your reach. Even if the bodies of your pawns pile at your feet, because should the king fall the game is over." Ivory crossed her arms 'Hmph it seems the demon thinks Ciel owns this game as well, I'm afraid my dear lord that this is nothing like your little game…things are much bigger than that.'

"I won't stop moving, I won't regret the steps I've taken. So this is an order: You Sebastian you and Alice are now the only ones who can never leave my side…" Ivory's eyes widened "What- Me? My lord with all due respect how can you even…" Ciel smirked "Because, I did a little background check on you. You have nowhere else to go, and know that I know that I know you will not leave the only place you have left…Besides I'm the only one who'll keep you from the mad house should anyone hear you talk of Demons and grim reapers…"Ivory mentally smiled, while Ciel gave a real smirk. "Now that's an order, never leave my side…ever."

Sebastian and Ivory both bowed in unison. "Yes my lord." They both said. Ciel turned and walked away. Ivory smiled and jogged up next to him, poking his cheek. "Aww you're so cute master! Acting all tough when in reality you're still a child, never wanting to be alone- How sweet." Ciel's brows furrowed and he blushed "Who are you calling cute? I'm you're master you know don't just go around calling me cute!" Ivory giggled "Aww your even blushing!" she ran down the hill gaining a head start towards the carriage, a ranting Ciel following behind. Sebastian looked down on the scene with amusement. 'Well having a new servant may prove to be even more interesting than I originally thought.'

**AN: Whew this is like the longest chapter I have ever written-Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are highly apreciated.**

**Ivory: who would want to review your story?**

**Me: *Arrow hits head* Well fine be that way you know your probably the least liked anyway-**

**Ivory: Wha- Hey rude!**

**Me: Fight with the leprechaun and you get the gold...**

**Ivory: That wasn't even right**

**Me: Who cares? ANYWAY again hope you guys enjoyed...(looks at Ivory)**

**Ivory: You want all of us to say it?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Entire cast of the story: And please reveiw from all of us here.**

**Ivory: there happy?**

**Me: Extremly...**


	10. Strange Holiday

**Hey Guys I had this chapter stuck in my head and decided to write it down before I forgot- so here it is, chapter 10!**

"Holiday a holiday, we're going on a holiday!" the three phantomhive servants sang in the carriage behind the one Ivory was currently sitting in. "Do you hear how happy they are? Such a kind young master." Ivory smiled "I'm not surprised, our master is quite a sweet little boy. Although you made them happy I must say that their singing that song over and over again is starting to grow annoying." She sighed, rubbing her temples. Ciel nodded in agreement but soon paused "Alice…what did I tell you about calling me a sweet little boy?"

Ivory shrugged "You only said not to call you cute, I did not call you cute." Ciel's eye twitched and he cleared his throat.

"Yes well I simply couldn't leave them there or I might come home to find the manor in shandles." Ivory and Sebastian shared the same smug look and said in unison; "Indeed…" Soon they came upon a tree with spiked dog collars hanging from the branches and dog skulls littered around the trunk. Ivory jumped up in excitement. "Oh! We're here!" She gasped "This means we'll get to see some puppies! Oh thank you my lord!" she cried as she pecked Ciel on the cheek which immediately turned red.

Sebastian cut in "So you like dogs Ms. Alice? I can't say I'm surprised." Ivory narrowed her eyes "What's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian just smiled "Oh it's nothing I assure you." Ivory crossed her arms "Well that's not very comforting ya asshole." Ivory raised an eyebrow and continued "I bet you like cats huh? Well I can't say I'm surprised either." Sebastian looked back with the corner of his eye "Was there some hidden meaning in that statement?"

Ivory shrugged "Maybe- you cat loving girl." Sebastian smiled "Well if I'm a cat loving girl then you must be a dog loving boy…" Ivory grumbled.

"Pussy."

"Bitch."

They both spouted insults at each other as Ivory held her hands over Ciel's ears. Ivory looked over and saw an old woman pushing a baby carriage. She watched as the carriage filled with the phantomhive servants pulled over to help her "There is no baby, there is no baby anymore." She said crazily. She saw the servants squeal and watch the woman waddle away chanting; "A white dog is a good dog a good dog good, a black dog is a bad dog a bad dog bad." Ivory pouted "Will all the residents in this town be as eccentric as her?" she asked flatly to no one in particular Ciel shrugged "That's why we're here, apparently some villagers have been gruesomely murdered or gone missing, the town's size has shrunk to nearly one third of its size in the last ten years, part of my job is to find out why."

~Two weeks ago~

"A holiday master? in this season? Sebastian inquired while Ivory popped out of practically nowhere and jumped up and down with excitement. "A holiday what fun!"she clapped. Ciel looked at her weirdly 'Where the hell did she come from?' he thought as he sweat dropped. "Tell me have either of you heard of bear baiting?" Ivory shook her head. "The notion does sound entertaining, but I'm afraid I've never heard of it." Ivory gasped "The butler doesn't know? Oh my call the chronicle!" she cried sarcastically. "Seeing how you don't know what it is either I'd keep my mouth shut." Ivory stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

"Indulge me sir…what is bear baiting?" Sebastian turned back to Ciel. "A bear is chained to a fence, it is surrounded by vicious dogs which slowly bite and kill it." Sebastian laughed "That sounds like something only a human would dream up." Ivory snorted "As opposed to what- a space man?" Ciel raised an eyebrow at her comment before continuing. "it was banned back in 1835 when the cruelty to animals act was instated . However there was still a loophole, the attack dogs they used were not banned. So a new game was developed." He finished as he took a bite of his cake.

Ivory pouted "Please don't tell me…" Sebastian put on a contemplating look and put a knuckle to his chin. "Wouldn't that be dog baiting?" Ivory poked Sebastian's cheek with more force than intended "Thanks for that bit of information Sherlock." She said through gritted teeth. 'Dog baiting? How horrid! How could anyone hurt a helpless animal like that?' she looked at Sebastian. 'Oh…that's right.'

"There's a village in which it has become quite popular known as houndsworth, it's long been known for raising fierce hunting dogs, but they take it further." Ivory bit her lip to keep tears from fighting their way past her eye lids. "It breaks her majesty's heart…" Ivory looked up and cried; "Of course it should! Had it not broken her heart it would have proven her heartless." Ciel leaned back in his chair. "So we'll secure the land for an estate, a simple pretext to end the atrocities." Ivory smiled.

"Have I ever told you what a kind master you are?" Ciel rolled his eyes "Only about three times a day…" Sebastian chuckled "A village full of dogs…" Ciel looked from Ivory to him. "Yes why?" Sebastian Held a hand over his heart. "Well please forgive me master but this seems like a insignificant task for someone of your stature." Ciel narrowed his eyes. "Sebastian- you should know by now that I have my reasons, indeed this is a task fit for a phantomhive." Ivory giggled and wagged a finger in Sebastian's face "That's right bassy." She teased.

Sebastian sent her a glare "Ms. Alice, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me that. "I know you would and that's why I'm calling you that bassy. Ivory laughed until Sebastian whacked the back of her head. "Ah what the hell!" she pouted, rubbing her head. "I warned you didn't I?" Ivory stuck up her middle finger while he wasn't looking and grumbled; "Bastard."

~Present~

"The carriage came to a hill that overlooked a small group of buildings and a beautiful sparkling lake. "Oh my It's lovely! Right master?" Ivory looked back at Ciel who slightly shrank in his seat at the sight of the water. "Master? Don't you like water? Can't you…"

"So that's lord Barrymore's manor I would presume." He cut her off. Ivory smiled "Yes of course." As they rode into the village they saw a young man training a grey dog. Ivory heard the girl servant- Mey rin squeal in the carriage behind them. "Oh I'd let him pet me yes I would!" Ivory shuddered and clapped her hands over her ears. "My poor virgin ears do not like what she was implying just then…"

Sebastian grinned deviously "You're still a virgin Ms. Alice? How interesting…" Ivory gasped and whacked Sebastian's head- hard. "I know what you're thinking demon, and let me say that if you even look at me the wrong way I swear I'll strangle you." She whispered and her face turned red. Sebastian chuckled "Of course." But then his face darkened, as he looked over at the young man and his dog. "That man,he manipulates the creature with rewards and punishments. He commands the mutts' obedience, but the dog listens anyway. He follows the human and welcomes the chain around his neck, I don't quite understand it."

Ciel rolled his eyes "If you're trying to get at something deeper then just say it. Ivory nodded "You're such a drama queen." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. "No it's nothing of importance my lord, it's simply why I love cats I'm not particularly fond of dogs. To be completely frank I hate them." Ciel gave a little woof and Ivory giggled as she put her feet up "Well they hate you too bassy." Sebastian gave her a cold stare. "Ms. Alice what have I told you about calling me that?"

Ivory shrugged "You told me you think it's cute and you love it because it was a nickname given to you by the person you love the most! I must say you are quite the prince, and besides what have I told you about calling me Ms. Alice? It makes me feel old."

Sebastian sighed. "You really are hopeless." Ivory shook her head 'And this is coming from a demon?' she thought. They came into the yard in front of Barrymore's estate and saw a woman with sky blue hair waiting for them. Ivory gripped the fabric of her pants until her knuckles turned white. Sebastian leaned over and whispered. "So you can sense her too? The angel I mean." Ivory nodded "I've seen plenty an angel to know when I see one." She whispered back . In fact Ivory had seen and angel of massacre strangle a child, but was too stunned to do anything she regretted it ever since.

"I'll presume this is the earl phantomhive?" she asked with a soft voice. Sebastian looked down with an annoyed expression "Yes…" was all he said to her. She looked up at him with a happy expression and Sebastian sent her a sour glare. The other servants looked at her in awe "She's lovely yes she is." Mey-rin exclaimed. Ivory's eyes narrowed 'I know she looks like a goddess to them but I can see the darkness and corruption in her soul. ' The angel lead them in the house and into a room filled with animal trophies. Ivory crinkled her nose 'Well how fitting.' She thought grimly.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the crack of a whip and a pitiful cry. She looked over to see a man raising his whip to hit the angel again. "Who the hell is this Chihuahua? I told you to bring me the queen's guard dog when he arrives- can't you do anything right?" Ivory bit her lip to suppress a giggle at the look on Ciel's face. "Chihuahua?" Sebastian said sounding amused. As the man hit her Ciel's brows furrowed "Sebastian-move." He ordered. Yet again the man raised his whip but Sebastian's gloved hand curled around his wrist.

Ivory held out a slightly shaky hand to assist the angel. She thanked her and Ivory nodded. "My pleasure…"

"Angela…" Ivory grinned 'Of course that's your name…Angels aren't very creative are they?' She tilted her head "My pleasure Angela." Angela shot her a look so full of malice it made a chill shoot down her spine. "What are you doing you filthy Doberman? Someone should train you better –let me go right now!"

'Ugh how annoying- and this man runs the village? These people must be easily herded.' Ivory thought. "He's merely acting on my orders." Ciel said taking a seat in front of Barrymore's desk. "What? Who are you?" he asked dumbly. "From the sound of it you've already received my letter." Ivory crossed her arms. 'This man has no sense- sure the lord is young but why would he come if he weren't the queen's watchdog?'

"My name's Ciel the earl of phantomhive." Ciel said coolly as he laid his cane on the desk. Sebastian released his arm and Barrymore rubbed his wrist. "You mean to tell me that a toy poodle like you is the queen's envoy?"

"You don't like small breeds lord henry-now that's hardly fair." Ivory stood behind Ciel and snickered as she read the papers in his hand. She clicked her tongue when she saw Angela shakily try to pick up a cup. Sebastian whispered something to her and took the cup and poured the tea. Ivory blinked 'what the- why but he's a demon and she's an angel aren't they not supposed to get along? Hmph well maybe he just likes serving tea..Control freak' Lord Barrymore sat back in his chair and slammed the papers down, he closed his eyes and said; "There's nothing to discuss, under no circumstances will I sell Barrymore castle to anybody."

"Why is that?" Ciel asked. Barrymore opened his eyes. And spoke seriously "Because of the curse…" Ciel raised an eyebrow "Oh? What curse?" he asked genuinely curious. "This village and it's dogs have existed for centuries, anyone who interferes with us will be cursed in a most horrible way. Even the queen cannot lift the curse! So your mission is pointless. Anyone who acts against the Barrymore family is destined to meet a terrible end!"

Ciel chuckled "My how interesting – don't you think Alice?" Ivory nodded "quite my lord." She agreed. "What?" Barrymore sputtered. "You've piqued my curiosity- I'd like to see this curse of yours." Lord Barrymore grumbled and sent Ciel away and off to his room.

"Alice, you and Sebastian are to accompany me…we're going into town and surveying the area." Ciel said suddenly. He put on his top and got his cane as he walked out the door. "Yes my lord, I'll make sure no doggies carry you away." Sebastian drove them into town. "Sebastian, you and Alice scout the area for any unwanted buildings."

"But my lord are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Ciel nodded and walked inside the local bank. Ivory sweat dropped 'and he left me with…him 'she thought warily. "Well let's go Alice." Sebastian called over his shoulder. Ivory sighed "So…by unwanted buildings he means…" Sebastian grinned "Pubs, opium dens, and gentlemen's clubs, you do know what a gentlemen's club is don't you?" Ivory plugged her ears and sang. "Lalala~ I can't hear you~" Sebastian chuckled as they walked along. Soon Ivory heard her Alias being called. "Alice, Ey, Alice!" Only two people knew the Alias she used. Ivory turned and her eyes

widened in shock. "Damon?" she cried looking at the flamboyant man.

Damon always reminded her of a court jester by the way he dressed. He wore a long black jacket with frills on the sleeves. His top hat a red and orange plaid ribbon tied around it. His boots came up to his knees and were riddled with buckles. Damon ran towards her and tackled her into a tight hug, and twirled her in the air. "My, my I haven't seen you in ages!" he said with the happiest of tones. "I know it has been awhile hasn't it?" Ivory agreed. Sebastian piped up "Alice…who's this?" he asked. Ivory looked from Damon to Sebastian. "Oh! Silly me- Damon, Sebastian. Sebastian, Damon. Damon's a reaper I met back in Manchester, Sebastian and I work for the lord Phantomhive."

"A reaper…Hmm and I suppose you met when she tailored you clothes yes?" Damon crossed his arms "Aha very funny demon. No that's not how it happened, how do you stand this guy?" Ivory shrugged. "And I heard about you butler- you follow that phantom kid like a shadow, I must say I'm surprised that he's not here now."

"My master instructed me to accompany Ms. Styx., and I am obligated to obey him." Damon clicked his tongue and wrapped his arms around Ivory's waist which made her blush. "My Alice is not an obligation; she may very well be the best thing that ever happened to you." He Buried his face in her hair. Suddenly Sebastian felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Alice- let's go…" Damon pouted when Ivory detangled herself from him. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Damon gave her the cutest face she'd ever seen as his eyebrows knitted together. "Aww do you have to? We haven't seen each other in what seems like forever." Ivory sighed "I'm afraid I'll have to or else Mr. Stick up his ass'll have my head on a silver platter." She said jabbing her thumb in Sebastian's direction. Damon laughed and whispered; "Promise me you'll meet me later." As he leaned in and kissed her lips. As he pulled away Ivory's face turned beat red and she sputtered; "D-Damon! W-what the hell?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he shot Damon a death glare.

Damon pulled out a jester scepter that enlarged and turned into a colorful death scythe. "Oh- lookit there Jonathan Ash is due to die in five minutes." He exclaimed as he gazed into his little black book in his hand. He looked back up at Ivory and smiled. "I'll see you again count on it love!" he cried as he snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Sebastian pulled Ivory along as she laughed "He is such an odd man don't you agree?" Sebastian didn't hear her because he was too busy thinking. 'Why am I so possessive over this human- it's not like she has my mark…' he looked down at her palm and searched for the mark only a demon could see. His breath hitched up in his throat as his gaze fell on the feather made pentagram in her palm. 'So…it's her…my mate.'

**AN: **

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this was a very long and weird chapter, it took two days to write considering I have a major procrastination problem…anywhoodle Please review they make my puppy happy :P well until next chapter *rides off on a Canadian leprechaun* **


	11. Secrets

**Disclaimer I do not own Kuroshitsuji I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion. Thank you all for your reviews it makes me feels loved teehee Anyway On with the story!**

Chapter 11

Sebastian's head spun, she was his mate- his bonded partner for eternity…Oh hell he needed to sit down. Sebastian leaned against a stone wall and took a deep breath and looked at the raven haired human before him. "What's wrong?-Sebastian answer me god Damnit!" She cried, lightly smacking his cheeks. Sebastian gently pushed her away "It's nothing…we must get back to the young master." he said quickly looking away from her.

Ivory nodded but still looked at the demon with a raised brow. "Yes of course…" she agreed quietly. 'I wonder what's going through that demon's mind…' she scoffed mentally 'what do I care- He's going to die by my hand anyway…' she thought with pride that strangely felt hollow. Sebastian's jaw was clenched as he swiftly dodged other pedestrians. 'This can't be- Demons can't love humans, it simply cannot happen as it has never happened before. I don't even love her! Damn how frustratingly confusing!'

Ivory crossed her arms and stood on her tip toes to see over the crowd. "Sebastian!" she called searching for a familiar set of crimson brown eyes. She pouted 'Damn- he left me behind that jerk!' she inwardly grumbled. She sighed 'Well I guess I could find my way back, c'mon feet.' She started walking forward when a ragged hand slapped over her mouth. Ivory narrowed her eyes 'Chloroform- hmph how annoying.' She thought as her eyes slowly shut.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks and looked around at all the unfamiliar faces in the crowd. "Alice…Alice!" he cried as He swiveled around on his heels and saw that the raven haired woman was nowhere to be found. 'Damn that infuriating human!' he thought and his hand started to burn. 'It seems that the young master needs me…I'll have to find Alice later….' he turned and walked down the narrow street.

Ivory slowly opened her eyes and saw she was alone a dark dank room. It was so dark she couldn't see her own hands. She was tied to a very uncomfortable chair; soon a door opened and revealed a tall thin man and his short and plump companion. She pouted 'Ugh how boring I would've thought I've been captured by the Italian mafia that would've been way more exciting.' They both lit a candle and set them each down identical tables. The tall man bent down and tightly clenched Ivory's jaw in his hand. "We both know what you are girl and we both know what you've done." He hissed in a threating tone. Ivory froze and cold sweat rolled down her forehead. "We know you're-a witch!" Ivory raised a brow 'witch? Where the hell'd they get that from…sigh I guess I'll play along.' Ivory plastered a look of concern on her face.

"Please- Please don't turn me in!" she cried desperately. The men chuckled thinking they were in power. "Oh, we won't, there's no need for a witch hunt- that is if you do what is asked of you…" Ivory scrunched up her nose and slowly nodded. The fat man on her left stepped forward and spoke. "We want you to kill Lord Barrymore…" Ivory's eyes widened "Kill Lord Barrymore? But why what do you stand to gain?" The men smiled eerily and said in unison; "Isn't it obvious?" Then tall man continued "During the grieving of his death the people will desperately search for a new leader- or Shepard if you will to guide them through travesty."

The other man finished "And we will rise up and take control of those weak minded people and their land-and if you help us then we promise not to turn you into a charred mess." Ivory narrowed her eyes 'Maybe I was wrong, maybe not all of hounds worth's inhabitants are easily herded.' She put on a sad and reluctant face "Fine…" she mumbled. "But I promise if either of you say a word about me I will gladly shed your blood as well. I'm sure hell wouldn't mind two more occupants" She hissed. Both men nodded with a smile most unpleasant "Understood." They both said together. "Now untie me this instant!" she cried and the men hurriedly complied. 'Well what a predicament I'm in eh? No matter, these men aren't as smart as they seem.' She thought.

Sebastian's lowered his head only slightly as his master scolded him about losing Alice- he already had a cold and empty sensation spreading through him because of it. "Damnit what the hell were you thinking? I told you to stick together! Now we have to waste even more daylight looking for Alice rather than finding out what happened to the villagers!" Sebastian tightly held the reins of the carriage. "Of course master- I thoroughly apologize for my blunder." The horses stopped abruptly as they almost hit a pedestrian. "AH what the hell bassy you tryin' to kill me?" Sebastian quickly looked up and saw Alice with her arms crossed and rapidly tapping her foot on the cobblestone. "Well you gonna sit there and gawk? You know maybe you should let me drive for a change." She said as she pulled herself onto the front seat and took the reins.

"Alice! Where have you been?" Ciel asked. Ivory smiled "Oh I was looking for you ya' know but someone was dim witted enough to leave me behind." She mouthed 'Sebastian' and pointed a finger in his direction. Sebastian's brow twitched and he stole the reins away from her "Well you would also be to blame here because you're dumb enough to get left behind." She said casually. Ivory clenched her fist "Why you…" she hissed. Sebastian chuckled 'Well- how odd, that cold feeling disbursed, is this what it's like to have human emotions? How annoying.' He thought and looked at the fuming woman beside him spouting insults and cursing like a sailor. But then he smiled 'I guess not all emotions are bad…What? What are you saying you imbecile ugh, how can humans stand it? It's horrid…hmph , I suppose it'll work out soon enough.'

'_haha oh I see you found your mate. Sebastian~ well I must say that she suites you well.' _Sebastian gripped the reins 'Ardere- where are you, you bastard?' he yelled at the other voice in his head, another demon. _'Temper, temper bassy. I see you're still holding a grudge over something small? I must say I'm disappointed~' _Sebastian looked around but saw no white haired demon anywhere. 'You killed my last contractor and stole their soul- you call that small?' Ardere chuckled _'I must say her soul tasted delicious~ I wonder what you're mate's soul tastes like~' _Sebastian clenched his jaw 'I'll kill you if you even get near her understand! I'll end you!' he growled inwardly. _'Hahaha don't worry I've got another soul in my sight and it's not hers. Tell me this bassy do you even know you your mate is? Because let me tell you she is one interesting human.' _Sebastian looked around. 'Where are you!'

'_Don't bother looking for me, I doubt you even notice who I am, even if I sat right under your nose…' he chuckled ' Well that ought to stir up some paranoia~ tata for now bassy.'_ And just like that the connection was broken. Sebastian looked to Alice with a raised brow, for she had totally forgotten she was mad at him and started to sing. Surprisingly enough her voice was amazing.

'_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold, _

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold_

_._

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be _

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea_

_._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold, _

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid; I disdain all glittering gold, _

_There is nothing that can console me but my jolly sailor bold'_

"My, that was beautiful Alice, although a little pitchy." Sebastian said smugly. Ivory's cheeks dusted pink and she smacked him in the back of the head. "Like you could do better ya asshole!" she cried with hidden embarrassment. Sebastian smiled 'Well…I could be wrong- this whole mate thing could prove to be very interesting." Still the words of his enemy haunted him._ 'Tell me this bassy do you even know you your mate is? Because let me tell you she is one interesting human.'_ Sebastian furrowed his brows 'Who are you Alice Styx?'


	12. Posessed by a messenger

**Disclaimer I don't own kuroshitsuji I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion. **

Chapter 12

Ardere watched the small red headed woman who was no more than forty stroll down the cobblestone street. He smiled, this woman's soul was so tormented and it was delicious. She raised a child that could never be her own. After her own baby was still born she raised the other child in her image, the child grew up and became distant and drowning in work. She never asked anyone for help not even the woman who raised her. And now this human was giving the child to a demon.

Ardere ran a hand through his hair and sighed. 'This human will most definitely not form a contract under the circumstances- and killing her now would only gain unwanted attention. He pouted 'What to do.'

Sebastian stood behind his master as he flipped through the pages of the book. Suddenly the Barrymore maid-Angela burst in. Sebastian looked at her and tried not to show his annoyance. "What do you need my master's about to retire." Angela clutched her fist at the base of her throat and didn't look up. "I came here with a request- leave the castle and the village completely you mustn't stay here!" Ciel flipped through his book. "Oh why?" he asked in a board tone. Just then a ghostly wail of a dog sounded loudly.

"The demon hound its coming!" suddenly Ivory came in and stood behind Angela. "Demon hound?" she questioned with a hint of awe. There was a large silhouette of a dog right outside the window. "Sebastian." Ciel said firmly and Sebastian ran to part the curtains but there was nothing there. "Aww I wanted to see the demon hound!" Ivory cried disappointedly. Both Sebastian and Ciel looked at her weirdly. "Come Sebastian, Alice." Ciel ordered as he walked outside. Both servants obeyed. The rest of the phantomhive servants were already outside still in their night cloths. "What's going on?" the cook-Bard asked hugging his pillow. Out of nowhere a mob of people came forth holding torches that lit up their angular features.

"Angela find lord Barrymore the demon hound as come again." Angela looked up with a worried expression. "Who was the punished one?" she asked softly. The crowd led them to the house of the young man Ivory saw when they first came here. "I don't like where this is going." She whispered and Sebastian grinned. "Female intuition telling you this?" he asked. Ivory rolled her eyes "No- it's just an eerie feeling that something bad is going to…"

That's when they saw the dead body. "Ya see –you gotta believe in me bassy." She said pounding his back. Sebastian's brow twitched and he turned to the mauled body. "Stand back don't touch." Ivory turned back to the annoying lord Barrymore. "Ah so I see it was James." Ivory scoffed 'Well he seems surprised.' She thought sarcastically. "He broke the law on dog ownership he had six dogs one more than is allowed." A plump man with a grey mustache explained. Barrymore lowered his head.

"A sixth dog –I see so this was inevitable." Bard spoke up "that's all you have to say? Really?" Ivory's eyes narrowed 'What a horrid man! His own people are being murdered and that's all he has to say about the subject!'

"This village is under my rule and no other and the demon hound protects that rule. As the guardian of the Barrymore family it punishes anyone and everyone who dares to challenge me!" he said with a wild gleam in his eye. Then the villagers began their eerie chant; "A white dog is a good dog a good dog good, a black dog is a bad dog a bad dog bad. He'll eat your flesh down to the bone down to the bone, he'll gobble up till' you're gone till' you're gone." Two men put the body on a stretcher. Ivory shuddered when she saw it was the men who kidnapped her. They flashed her a creepy smile and walked away.

"I was sure you outsiders would be its next prey- you were lucky to have escaped." Lord Barrymore said solemnly. Ivory snorted "Hmph like he would've cared anyway." Sebastian spoke "well master." he said not turning his way. Ciel turned and walked in the direction of Barrymore's estate. "let's go back and rest." He said not stopping. Ivory jogged up to his side. "Aww does someone need to go sleepy?" Ivory asked with a laugh. Ciel ignored her and kept walking. Ivory grinned and picked him up bridal style. "What the? Put me down!" he yelped Ivory looked down at him. "Master you need your rest we have a big day tomorrow after all!" she said in a cheery tone.

After a while Ciel closed his eyes and fell asleep. The mother in Ivory smiled brightly. She laid him down in his bed and stalked off to her own room. "You seem to care greatly for the young master don't you?" Sebastian's mellow voice asked. Ivory turned and smiled. "And I could say the same for you- you seem to care a great deal for him as well. Perhaps we aren't complete opposites after all." She turned and entered her room.

'_Hello Ms. Leis I've been waiting for you.' _A voice called in her head. She looked around 'Who are you? Why are you here?' the voice gave a throaty laugh. '_So many questions, my purpose here is simple.' _Ivory raised a brow noticing it didn't answer her question. 'What's your name?' she asked the voice. At that the voice paused '_My name? It's such a horrid word, one that I dare not repeat. You can call me peccator, and I'm here to relieve you of your misery.' _Ivory scoffed.

'Misery? What're you talking about I'm just fine.' The voice spoke '_Even so…_' she felt a cold hand on her throat. "_I must do what I came to do.."_ with that Ivory's body was being taken over. She couldn't talk or move. Then she couldn't see- the voice had put her to sleep.

Peccator looked in the mirror and smiled at his new appearance. "My oh my that butler will never see this coming." He said taking a sword off a decorative seal on the wall. Peccator glided down the hall with the sword behind Ivory's back. He finally found Sebastian. "Ah, Alice I thought you already went to bed." Turning to face Peccator he grinned and pulled the sword from behind her back and lunged for him. Sebastian caught the blade and threw it to the side. "Hmm I guess that was a bust." He said from inside Ivory's body. Sebastian's eyes narrowed "who are you?" Peccator crossed his arms "Does it matter? I'm no one compared to you great raven." Sebastian furrowed his brows. "I must say you and your mate are very similar, both weak minded. She's interesting human."

Sebastian sighed "So I've been told." Peccator laughed "Yes but have you any idea why? She is in the depths of depression- depression she hides from everyone including herself. She's in misery and she doesn't even know it." Sebastian raised a brow "And you know this because?" peccator chuckled "You have no idea what treasure you'll find in the dark recesses of someone's mind."

"Hmmph- I see but why are you here in the human world?" he asked "Oh you found me out- that's right I'm a demon Sebastian Michealis. And I've come to deliver this merry little message." He cleared his throat. "Sebastian Michealis, you have found a human mate something like this has never happened before. Something like this will also not last for someone will get in the way." He looked up "To me completely frank – you're brother."

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock, He hadn't seen his brother since…He winced at the memory but didn't let it show. "I don't know what you're talking about." Peccator smiled "Very well ~Just remember what I said, remember my message." With that he left Ivory's body. She swayed as her knees buckled and gave out from under her. Sebastian quickly caught her and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and turned to walk away but was held back by her hand curled around his wrist.

"Please Joshy don't leave me-please." She whispered, gripping his hand tightly. Sebastian raised a brow. "Why? Why did my mother leave me? She's so pale josh. Why is she so pale? She isn't breathing-why? Why isn't she breathing? Mommy!" she cried. Sebastian leaned down. "Alice- Alice calm down." Ivory opened her eyes as sweat rolled down her forehead. She took short shallow breaths. She looked at Sebastian with wide scared eyes.

"What- what're you doing here?" she asked softly, her voice trembling. Sebastian turned "Goodnight Alice." He said not looking back. Ivory looked at the door in confusion "That demon- who does he think he is?" she whispered.

**AN: **

**there chapter is complete! haha! I had the Idea of Ivory being possesed for awhile now and I think it turned out nicely.**

**Ivory: How come I had to be possesed?**

**Me: Because I'm the author and you better be glad I didn't make you go all exorsist**

**Ivory: What's that?**

**Me: Nevermind...Just say it Seb- hey where's Sebastian?**

**Sebastian: Here**

**Me: Ahh! what the hell?**

**Sebastian: I** **sincerely** **hope you enjoyed this chapter and join us again next chapter **

**Me: -_- what he said**


	13. The case is closed?

Disclaimer I do not own kuroshitsuji I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion. Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since an update well anywhoodle on with the story!

Chapter 13

Ivory woke up late; it seemed to be early noon late morning. She wondered why no one had come to wake her sooner. Her mind strayed back to last night. She remembered entering her room after putting Ciel to bed and then what…nothing, nothing but darkness. She remembered Sebastian comforting her and leaving without an explanation. 'That damned demon.' She snarled inwardly as she threw on a pair of black trousers she'd stolen from Sebastian and a white dress shirt.

She walked down the halls and found no one she shrugged and decided to head outside until; "I know what you are Alice Styx…" Ivory turned and saw the angel maid looking at her in disgust. Ivory smiled "Hello Angela, I'm sorry but I haven't the foggiest …" Angela interrupted her "You filthy human! You shouldn't even be allowed to live – you think you can do the work of angels when you're marked with the symbol of a demon! What an utter disgrace…" Ivory's eyes bulged 'Mark of a demon?' she thought but grinned to mask her confusion. "I could say the same for you- Angela, or whatever your real name is- now if you'll excuse me." With that she spun on her heels and headed outside. Angela gripped her skirts tightly and walked in the opposite direction.

Ivory found the three phantomhive servants sitting and moping about. "What's wrong with you eh?" she asked sitting criss cross in front of them in the grass. "This has got to be the worst holiday ever!" Bard complained, Finny and Meyrin nodded "The worst yes it is!" she agreed. "What's the matter?" a deep silky voice asked and Ivory jumped when she saw the black clad butler standing over her. "Good morning Alice I trust you had a good night's rest considering how long you slept." He said not meeting her eyes. He turned to the trio while Ivory spouted insults in the background. "You were so excited on the way." Bard closed his eyes and muttered; "Yeah well that was before."

"Before someone was murdered eh? Oh or before we found out there was no resort or~" Sebastian clamped a hand over Ivory's mouth and continued. "Don't look so gloomy, we're on holiday it's a time meant for relaxing." He held up a woven picnic basket and swimsuits in the hand that wasn't covering Ivory's mouth. The servants perked up instantly. Ivory pushed Sebastian's hand away from her mouth and pouted. "Do I have to?" she asked, in truth Ivory hated the water. From a distance she could handle but she hated getting wet. Joshua used to tease her about it, calling her a grouchy kitten even though he knew full and well she hated cats.

Sebastian smirked slyly and with that she found herself sitting grumpily in a trampy swimsuit not unlike Meyrin's. "I don't see why I have to where this even though I have no intention of getting in the water!" she yelled at Sebastian "I had to get bathers for all the servants Alice- we're not the young master waste good money are we?" Ivory paled "You bought this?" she asked in surprise. Ciel looked up from his book and shrugged "It may have been my money that bought it but it was Sebastian who picked it out." Ivory narrowed her eyes at the perverse demon butler "I see…" She muttered already planning her revenge. Sebastian looked away from her and blushed. He would not give her the satisfaction of seeing the scarlet on his face.

The swimsuit he had gotten her was showy like Meyrin's but it was also beautiful and intricate. It was made of black material with a golden trim made with a golden spiral design. The buttons on it were aquamarine and she had a little cap on her head like a miniature replica of the undertaker's hat. It made her look very lovely. Suddenly Sebastian had the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her winter white skin. He shook his head to dismiss the thought. He turned to his master who was talking with her.

"Why don't you swim master? The water looks lovely." Ciel ignored her and she pressed on "Oh…I see is it because you can't swim?" the young earl gripped his book tightly "Don't be stupid- Just because you can swim doesn't make it a resort. Besides the water's probably filthy anyway." Ivory grinned "But won't it get just as dirty in a resort with all those wrinkly old men swimming about?" Ciel raised a brow and Ivory's grin grew wider "Touché no?" she said ruffling the earl's hair. Ciel grunted and patted down his greyish blue locks.

"You still intend on making this place a resort my lord?" Sebastian asked. "Naturally." Ciel said indifferently. "But what about this great demon hound?" Ivory snorted "Hell I ain't seen nothing and I'm the most excited to see the damn thing. I don't think it even exists." She muttered with a twinge of disappointment. "You should know as well as Alice and I by know this demon hound is no dog." He looked up "Shall we discuss it further?" he paused "Alice, if you would go sit with Tanaka and the Barrymore maid." Ivory pouted and stood with dramatic flourish "Fine I know when my bright and wonderful presence isn't wanted~" she huffed "G'bye gent…and Sebastian." Sebastian's brow twitched as she flounced away.

"Oh hello Ms. Alice, Beautiful day isn't it?" Angela said with forced politeness. "Yes it is, though I must say I don't care much for all the rubbish lying about." Ivory said sweetly. Angela shot her a glare but plastered a fake grin on her face. "I see…Quite Ironic coming from you." She muttered. Soon the other servants came and sat down, sopping wet and unpacked the food from the picnic basket.

While Ivory said nothing the three stooges made small talk with the angel until some passerby's cried out; "We caught him, the bad dog's been caught! We got James' dog- hurry the punishment is about to begin!" Ciel and Ivory shared the same scowl. Ivory looked to the earl who nodded as they ran after the villagers to a primitive looking arena. Ivory felt her heart drop when she saw a man beating a dog chained to a grey stoned wall. Soon a group of dogs launched themselves onto the defenseless pup.

The villagers were whooping and hollering manically as the dogs attacked. Ivory closed her eyes as she felt tears well up behind her eyelids. She winced as she heard the dog yelp in pain. "Alice are you alright?" she heard Ciel whisper. Ivory opened her eyes and gave the earl a sad smile before nodding "Quite master, quite…" she answered as her gaze fell on the trembling gardener "Though…The same can't be said about Finny." She said and just then he screamed; "Just let the poor thing go!" he ran for a wooden pole and pulled it out as if he were picking a flower.

He headed for the dogs and scared them off the dog that now lay motionless on the ground. Ivory turned her head and groaned. The others ran after Finny and she slowly came along. The crowd closed in on them, muttering things like "They interrupted!" or "Punish them- they interfered." Before any of them knew it the servants were tied to a pole. Ivory and Ciel were chained to the grey wall.

"Not so powerful now are you?" Lord Barrymore said smugly. "Please master show mercy this one time these people don't deserve the punishment!" Ivory chuckled at the angel's act. "You have a point; this little Pomeranian is the queen's guard dog after all. If he can be made to see reason, perhaps I'll decide to let him go. Leave this village and advise her majesty never to send her minions near it again!"

Ciel grinned "You're so pathetic, you rely on lowly tricks to retain your meager power." Ivory muttered; "A bad dog isn't he?" Ciel ignored her "If there's a stubborn dog her I'd say I'm looking at him!" Ivory looked over at the earl "Hey!" she said "I already made the dog joke." Barrymore smiled "If that is your final choice- you can learn what happens to a dog that challenges me!" and with a wave of his hand he gave the command "Get him!" he yelled and Ivory panicked not for her own sake, but rather the safety of her master and the other servants. "CIEL!" she cried as the dogs came nearer.

Just then something flew and hit a dog and the others went flying as well. Sebastian stood before them, glaring harshly at the mutts. "You cut that close." Ciel said plainly. Sebastian fixed his gloves. "It won't happen again- trust me." Ivory laughed bitterly "Trust you? You almost got us killed!" she said trying to keep her voice stable. Sebastian deflated a bit but still kept his smirk. "You dare to interfere dog? Well what are you many mutts waiting for? Kill the three of them now!" Barrymore commanded. The dogs growled. "What coarse noisy growls- one of the reasons I despise these creatures!" His eyes flashed and the dogs whimpered softly as they lay on their stomachs.

"What the hell- what did you do?" Lord Barrymore gasped. Ivory chuckled "Witchcraft." She said softly in a sing songy voice. "Your pitiful farce ends here Barrymore! Listen there's no demon hound- it's all a lie! It's Just him, an old man obsessed with power determined to keep it no matter what!"

"What! What evidence do you have?" Barrymore spluttered. "There's this…" Sebastian said coolly as he pulled a skull from a dog's mouth. Ivory gasped "You threw that at him! He could've been hurt! Nice shot though…" she said softly. Sebastian continued "We found it in your mansion. I took the liberty of confirming that the teeth marks match the ones on this skull."

The crowd gasped in unison "Do you see it now?" he asked, pointing to a silhouette of a dog on the clouds that hung over head. "The shadow is no more than a projection, just a transparent trick." Ivory giggled 'And that bastard fell for it too!' She thought "The glowing is phosphorescent dust sprinkled on a normal dog." Sebastian took out a small container and opened it as its contents spilled on the ground. "The demon hound is merely an illusion, a story made up by an evil man you let rule your village, this man Henry Barrymore!" Ciel cried.

"No!" Barrymore defended "It's all nonsense- you can't fool them where's your evidence?" Ivory laughed out loud "I believe you've just seen it Barrymore- you know you really are an imbecile!" Sebastian turned to the half dead dog and took something from its mouth which he presented to the audience. "It's yours- a scrap of cloth, torn off by James' dog when you attacked his master. You do recognize it yes?" For once Ivory was relieved that Sebastian was there. She smiled "What more proof do you need_ lord_ Barrymore?" She sneered.

Soon Lord Barrymore was enveloped in the crown and taken off as the villagers chanted; "Punish James killer!" Sebastian unchained his master and Ivory who ran to cut the ropes that held the other servants. . Sebastian smirked as she walked back over to them. "For a while I actually thought you were _scared _Alice." Ivory slapped him- hard so the sound echoed in the open air. "Damn you, you cocky bastard! You seem rather amused by this even though your master was nearly killed! You're horrid! You're a demon!" she cried and everyone watched with wide eyes. She trembled but kept a stony expression. She bowed "I am sorry master I lost my temper." Ciel nodded and started to walk off, Ivory trailing along. Sebastian raised a hand to his cheek and felt the cold sensation spread in his chest like when Ivory went missing. He furrowed his brows and frowned.

'Is this what humans call disappointment?'

**AN: Aww bassy's sad Ivory hit him well that's what you get for being sebastian**

**Sebastian: And what is that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Oh nothing, nothing~**

**Ivory: What did you mean by that, it sounded rude**

**Sebastian: Oh I see so you do care for me don't you? *kisses Ivory's hand* **

**Ivory: You stay the hell away from me! **

**Me: *sighs* well as you all know I do not own Kuroshitsuji-**

**Both Ivory and Sebastian: We hope you enjoyed **

**Me: *Pokes Ciel***

**Ciel: And please review**


	14. Impulsive

**Disclaimer I do not own Kuroshitsuji I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillion. Sorry I haven't updated in a while *Gives all my readers a cookie* Yeah I'm not exactly sure if anyone's even reading but anywhoodle~ On with the story**

Chapter 14

Ivory walked along the hallow halls of Barrymore estate. She tried to clear her head before she did something stupid, so she found herself walking the gloomy corridors alone in the dark. _"For a while I actually thought you were scared Alice."_ Sebastian's voice rang in her ears.Ivory clenched her fists 'That cocky bastard! How dare he treat me like a stupid child in need of being rescued!' She shook her head 'Nope not gonna think about that- not. At. All.' Ivory swung her arms at her side, fist flying through the air- hitting invisible targets. Soon she stopped when she came upon a painting. 'Oh- my lord.' She thought, looking into the familiar sea green eyes that seemed to bore right into her soul. It was a painting of her mother Anne-Marie Leis.

'M-mother…' she thought, lip trembling 'Mother…I missed you so much' she thought as if the painting were actually alive. "Ah, good evening Alice. I didn't expect you to be wandering the corridors this late at night." Ivory clenched her fist tighter. "Well I suppose I'm unpredictable like that Mr. Michaelis- now if you'll excuse me..." she said with hollow politeness, but the next thing she knew she was pinned to the wall by two gloved hands.

"Mr. Michaelis." He chuckled bitterly "My, my I didn't know we were using formalities now." He said in a husky tone "You're so…so damn infuriating. From your sarcastic tone to your overly confident attitude! You- Alice Styx, you frustrating woman." Ivory squirmed in the demon's grasp, trying to wriggle free.

"What are you talking about idiot?" she spat. Sebastian's eyes glowed crimson and he leaned in to plant a kiss on her neck, he trailed his tongue up her throat. Ivory felt hot blood spill into her cheeks, turning her face scarlet. "Sebastian!" she cried angrily. Sebastian smirked as he pulled away from her, letting go of her wrists. Ivory fell to the floor lightly. "Goodnight Alice." He said smugly before stalking off down the hall. Ivory gripped the carpet, glaring coldly in the direction where the butler headed off.

Sebastian ran a white gloved hand through his midnight black hair and bit his lip. 'You stupid, stupid fool. What the hell did that accomplish? You idiot- don't tell me you've actually developed feelings for this human! Mate or not she's still a weak human, do not go soft for a human- you are a Michaelis! A great demon of the underworld, you cannot have feelings for a human.' Sebastian leaned against the dark wooden wall in the lonely hallway. He touched his lips, where he could still vaguely feel the warmth from Alice's skin. He involuntarily moaned 'Damnit all…' he grumbled inwardly.

Mey Rin slowly started down the steps leading into the dark, dank dungeon of Barrymore castle. She carried a tray of food meant for Lord Barrymore. She really didn't want to be there. It's not so much that she was scared, but rather she didn't want to see the Lord. He reminded her all too much of her father, her father was a complete control freak. He was the king of his own little kingdom, while Mey Rin was a mindless soldier at his disposal. From early on in her childhood Mey Rin was always being herded by the small time drug pusher. "My word is law, you will be punished severely if you are to break my rules." He would tell her.

Though in this case where Barrymore's kingdom ran on the fear of a demon hound, Mey Rin's fear was fueled by the threat of demons in general. "Disobey me and the demons will get you for sure, the demons will get you child if you don't do what I tell you!" Hell, Barrymore even sort of looked like her father. Mey Rin felt a stab in her chest, like an old wound reopening. She shook the feeling off and continued walking slowly. 'Forget that silly girl! This is your life now, the earl took you in you have great friends, you have a home. Don't you dare get down on yourself because of him!' When Mey Rin looked up at the cell where Barrymore was kept she dropped the tray and screamed.

Ivory's ears perked up when she heard the scream of the raspberry haired maid. 'Oh dear, it seems something's happened…' she thought with little interest. Bard, Finny, and Tanaka all ran single file past her in a black and beige blur. "Miss Alice something's wrong! Please come on!" Finny called in a childish voice. Ivory nodded "Yes of course," she said tiredly, agitation, and exasperation seeped through her tone. Agitation and exasperation were directed towards an infamous, perverse black clad butler. 'That damned demon…' she growled inwardly.

The four servants ran down the creaky, groany wooden stairs that lead down into the dungeon. Ivory jumped four feet in the air when a step seemed to fall out from under her. "Okay… I'm okay, what the hell- what's up with this mansion? It seems like a death house! Stuffed trophies mounted on the wall, blades and armor everywhere, and now this evil, possessed staircase that just tried to kill me!" She paused in the middle of her rant when she noticed the other servants were gone. Ivory sighed "Damnit, now I'm all alone…" she stretched "I must be getting tired- I'm really whiney tonight…" she said, rubbing a drowsy eye.

Ivory jumped again when she heard two more screams, this time she clung to the rafters for dear life, like a cat before a bath. 'Why do I compare myself to cats? I hate cats.' She thought, hugging the wooden pole to her chest. "Oi! What's going on down there?" She screamed. "Miss Alice where are you?" Finny asked, genuinely confused. Ivory swung up on top of the rafters and started to walk forward until she could see tops of the Phantomhive servant's heads. She jumped down onto an unlit torch handle on the wall, and then onto the stony floor without so much as a thud. 'Hehe, cat like grace- Aw Damnit all!' she cursed mentally.

"I'm right here silly!" Ivory said in a sickly sweet voice, not unlike Lizzy's. Everyone turned and screamed again, upon seeing her pop out of virtually nowhere. 'Ugh, noisy…these people are starting to give me a headache…' she thought, rubbing her temples. "So, what's going on…" Ivory stopped her sentence when she saw the puddle of blood seeping through the metal bars in the cell, a gaping hole in the wall behind it. "How much you wanna bet he escaped, killing a guard in the process with his ninja skills. With his stealth he managed to get a hold of a stick of Bard's dynamite and…"

"Please Miss Styx, do not be ridiculous." Came the silky voice of the red eyed butler. "I'm not being ridiculous!" she defended. "I'm being open minded~" she said with dramatic flourish. Ciel who was leaning against the cold stone wall rolled his eyes. "Whatever you'd like to call it, will you please keep it to yourself Alice?" The young earl asked. Ivory saluted "Sir, yes, sir!" she said with a determined face. "Let us go, I'm afraid this case isn't over quite yet." Ciel turned and hurriedly walked up the steps. "Come, Alice." Sebastian said with indifference. Ivory huffed in front of him and tried to catch up with her master. Sebastian suddenly felt a jerk in his chest, he stumbled back a bit but quickly shook it off. 'Damn all these human emotions, Damn this idiotic case, and damn that infuriatingly enticing woman!'


	15. The trust game

**Hello~ I know I suck for not updating for eternity *Sits in emo corner* Anywhoodle cats and poodles let's move on with the story shall we? ONWARD SHERLY!  
>Sherlock Holmes: *Sighs* who are you?<strong>

**Me: *Pokes his cheek* **

**Ciel: … Can you get on with it?**

**Me: Sure! :3**

**Sebastian: If you'll excuse HeavyMetal's rambling…**

**Me: HEY!**

**Sebastian: Here is chapter 15~ *Blows a kiss***

**Ciel: *Rolls eyes* HeavyMetalRose does not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

**Me: I only own Ivory, Joshua, and Cendrillon!**

Chapter 15

When the seven inhabitants of the Phantomhive manor reached the scene it was full of the locals sitting in a half circle, chanting their eerie chant. The chorus of monotone voices made Ivory shiver in discomfort. She waved a hand in front of a plain-looking young man's face next to her, he didn't even flinch. "Oi! Can you hear me?" She asked him, though she didn't really expect an answer. She crossed her arms over her chest "What an interesting conversationalist you are…" she muttered and her eyes landed on a fountain pen in his shirt pocket. A devilish grin spread across her delicate features and she snatched the pen. "I'll teach you to ignore a lady~" she giggled.

Sebastian observed the scene with little interest. He searched the faces of the villagers in the dull light of the moon for any sign of suspicion. 'I wonder where our dear little cadaver ran off too…' he thought. Suddenly a flash of lightning spread across the sky, lighting the earth. Sebastian's gaze landed on the mangled body of the late lord Barrymore. 'Ah, speak of the devil…' he mused. He weaved through the cluster of villagers and examined the body. He inwardly sighed when he heard the shrieks of the three incompetent Phantomhive servants. He inspected the torn limb that was once Barrymore's right arm. He narrowed his eyes 'Interesting…' He got up to walk away when he spotted Alice and raised a midnight brow.

Ivory was just about done with the man's ink drawn mustache when she heard an annoying silky smooth voice. "And, pray tell, just what are you doing Alice?" Ivory quickly held the pen behind her back and sat in front of the plain man's inked face. "Oh- investigating a murder and whatnot, you know, working… you should try it sometime~" she said innocently with a daring glint in her grey eyes. Sebastian smiled politely "I see, well you must be working hard on defiling that young man's face." He said with equal challenge deep in his maroon irises. Ivory gave a brief, hollow laugh. "You see my point then." She got up and dusted her pants off. "While you were playing with dead bodies like a necrophiliac I was getting some work done." She taunted. Sebastian's fake smile faltered "And I assume that scribbling on a civilian's face was supposed to help this case?" he asked. Ivory grinned "Of course, although you wouldn't understand that by testing his concentration it would tell us if he were suspicious or not." Sebastian furrowed his brows. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Ivory giggled behind her hand. "Well, if he were to lose his concentration or his dazed expression it would mean that his mourning over the town magistrate is a rouse." She twirled the pen through her fingers. "And then I would be able to deduce that he either conspired against him, or murdered Barrymore himself."

Sebastian looked only mildly impressed. "Oh? But why only him?" he asked with a half smirk. Ivory shrugged and leaned her weight against the young man. "Well he _was_ the closest nearby…" She bit the end of the pen absent-mindedly. "…And, there aren't that many people here are there? If someone here was a person of interest they would be nervous because the queen's guard dog is on the scene would they not?" She gestured to the crowd. "They would get anxious and they would look around, thinking they were being watched. When they spot little old me doodling on Mr.…well, let's call him Hubert shall we? When they spot Mr. Hubert being used as a piece of parchment they would get curious and pay attention to what I was doing and not follow the crowd, finding a little comfort in the fact that it wasn't them being scribbled on."

Now Sebastian said nothing, but only looked at the woman with slightly wide eyes. Suddenly Alice laughed loudly and slammed Sebastian on the back "Just kidding!" she cried between giggles. Sebastian rolled his eyes 'I should have known.' he mentally sighed. "So...what you were actually doing was..." Alice grinned "Yeah, I was just drawing a mustache on his face! If you ask me he looks rather dashing." she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're so gullible bassy it's actually kind of pathetic." she faked a look of pity. Sebastian ignored the use of his dreaded nickname and roughly pulled Alice to his side by her arm. "Oh, i'm gullible am I?" he purred in her ear, his warm breath sent goosebumps down her arms. "And...exactly what else have you been lying about Alice?" his voice was calm but the underlying venom in his tone made Alice shiver. "I don't need to explain anything to you!" she whispered back loudly.

Sebastian dug his nails into her pale flesh, nearly drawing blood to the surface had it not been for the fact that Sebastian didn't want to get his gloves dirty. "Of course not." he hissed "But I wonder what were to happen to you if the young master found out that you were a liar?" Alice grit her teeth and ground out; " I'd say you wouldn't but we both know you would." Sebastian chuckled "Naturally." he replied. Alice huffed "There's nothing to tell demon can't you tell a joke when you hear one or is your head too far up your-" Sebastian clapped a hand over her mouth and her looked at her with a frown. "I wont say anything to the young master, but in exchange you are not to use such foul language am I understood Ms. Styx?" he asked sternly. Alice glared at him for a moment before licking his gloved hand, gaining the taste of lint, blood and things rotted on her tongue. Sebastian removed his hand and Alice resisted the urge to gag. Sebastian Sent her a hard look before slowly smiling at her discomfort and turning on his heels to meet with his young master

Ivory growled softly. She wanted to stab him right in the dead center of his pale face. She could do it too, but at the cost of losing Ciel's trust. She started to make her way through the pond of heads and ponder on this, Ciel's trust. She knew he told her and Sebastian they were the only ones he could trust but…He was the lord of games, the queen's guard dog. She knew he trusted Sebastian, they were contracted he had to do whatever the little tyke said. But Ivory…she was just a supposed seamstress who knew of the underworld that entered their lives at a convenient time-a bit suspicious wasn't it? The earl probably kept her around to examine her, to consider her a threat or a useful pawn. She knew his game and she knew she had to be careful around him and Sebastian, or one wrong move could send her back to the beginning of the labyrinth that was Ciel Pantomhive's mind … Ivory groaned at the thought. She suddenly felt a meaty hand encircle her calf. She looked down and saw the faces of the men who abducted her.

"What do you want?" she hissed. Honestly would they ever leave her alone? The tubby man grinned and winked. "We want to thank you for your services miss." The thin gangly man tugged on her trousers "Your reward will be given to you at midnight, meet us at Sutter's Inn." He paused "Or you could ignore our request and we could reveal your secret." He grinned devilishly. "Now, have a good evening madam." He said before they released her and she stumbled forward. Ivory crinkled her nose in disgust at the man's lecherous tone. She returned to Ciel's side and grinned. "Well, my lord you've had an eventful evening, shall Sebastian and I escort you to bed?" The boy's eyes narrowed at the gruesome scene before him, then his eyes slid towards Ivory. His eyes scrutinized her, finally he answered. "Yes, I think that's a good idea Alice." He muttered. He started to walk away and Sebastian followed close behind, looking at her through the corner of his eye and frowned.

'What are you planning Alice?' he thought to himself remembering watching her converse with those disgusting and perverse looking men. 'What are you getting into I wonder?'


End file.
